Une décision difficile
by Love chocolat
Summary: Notre monde avec certain perosnnages d'Anglel Sanctuary, j'voulais faire un raphimiki en guest star, mais finalement, ce sera plus centré sur Gabriel... lisez juste pour voir
1. Premiers regards, premières envies

Titre : Une décision difficile

Auteur : Love chocolat !!!

Dislcaimer : non ils sont pas à moi... c'est triste mais c'est comme ça... Même raphinou et kira ils sont pas à moi... le monde est injuste

Genre : romance...yaoi... Je sais pas exactement pour le reste...

Perso/ Couple : bouhahahahaha je dis rien sinon ça va gâcher l'histoire... Sacher juste que ça tourne autour de Gabriel, avec un miki, un raphi et un kira (paske lucifer comme nom, c'est pas réaliste...)

**Chapitre un : Premiers regards, premières envies**.

_Une journée de plus qui s'est trouvée être plus qu'érintante... J'en peux plus... Il est vingt-deux heures passées, et je viens à peine de franchir le seuil de chez moi. La porte était déjà fermée à clé, je pense qu'elle dort déjà. Ah non, les lumières sont encore allumées. Enfin, seulement celle du bureau. Elle doit être encore en train de travailler elle-aussi, bien que ça me paraisse assez tard pour qu'elle finisse de faire ses devoirs. Je traverse l'appartement, et entre dans le local de travail après avoir frappé deux coups assez timides. Comme je le pensais, elle est bien là, mais ne travaille pas. Je sors une couverture et la lui passe sur les épaules, de peur qu'elle ne se réveille si je la porte jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'est assoupie sur sa copie de philosophie... Incorrigible. Elle ne changera jamais. Mais bon, elle est jeune encore, qu'elle en profite. Personne ne peut savoir de quoi la vie sera faite. Et certainement pas les pauvres humains que nous sommes._

Un réveil qui sonne. Une main qui émerge de dessous une couverture pour partir à la recherche dudit réveil à tâtons. Puis qui appuie frénétiquement dessus pour le faire taire. Une tête blonde émerge des draps. Un homme, les yeux verts, les cheveux mi-longs en bataille en raison du sommeil, une barbe naissante, sort doucement du sommeil pour trouver le contact avec la dure réalité. Et quelle réalité. Il était vrai que la perspective d'une nouvelle journée de travail ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela. Se réveiller à six heures trente le matin pour gagner sa vie avait toujours été une réelle torture. Mais bon, il fallait quand même y aller, ses jambes n'allaient pas se mettre en action toutes seules... Raphaël se tira donc hors de son lit avec toutes les difficultés possibles et imaginables, avant de rejoindre d'un pas trainant la cuisine de son appartement. Une fine odeur de patisserie parvint à ses narines, lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas le premier levé. Il regarda la jeune femme d'un oeil vitreux avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

"C'est à cette heure-ci que tu te lèves?"fit cette dernière avec un sourire narquois."J'croyais que tu ouvrais le cabinet à huit heures et que tu devais donc y être à sept heures et demie..."

"J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de la part d'une gamine de dix-sept ans qui s'endort régulièrement sur ses dissertations de philo."

Gabriel vira au rouge cerise avant de se retourner face à son frère, semblant comme indignée. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque, puis son bras, soulevant ses cheveux aux reflets bleutés pour le rejeter tous autant qu'ils étaient derrière ses épaules. Ses yeux azurs se posèrent gravement sur Raphaël, lui reprochant silencieusement d'avoir fait allusion à ce détail. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ils pouvaient se battre des heures comme ça à coup de piques de langage, enchaînante les répliques cinglantes, répondant du tac au tac. Mais pas dès le matin à six heures et demie face à un morceau de fondant au chocolat, préalablement prépapré par les bons soins de Gabriel.

L'heure passa rapidement. L'aîné des deux était parti travailler, alors que la jeune femme se prépaprait à aller en cours. Quoi de plus excitant? Et certainement que lorsqu'elle rentrerait ce soir, elle serait seule, et que son frère rentrerait quant à lui dans la nuit. Comme d'habitude. Ou alors accompagnée d'une nouvelle conquête, aux formes parfaites et généreuses. Sur cette pensée, Gabriel claqua rageusement la porte, direction l'arrêt de bus pour se rendre au lycée.

"Donc, on peut voir que la figure de l'ogre occupe une place plus qu'importante au sein de l'oeuvre de Charles Perrault..."

_Que ce paysage peut paraître attrayant dans un cours pareil... Pourtant il faut bien avouer que quelques arbres au beau milieu d'une cour toute faite de bitume n'a rien de réellement excitant... Vivement la fin du cours... Cette déglinguée qui nous sert de prof commence à me taper sur le système..._

"Monsieur Sakuya !"

L'intéressé tourna doucement son regard sur celle qui l'interpelait. La professeure de littérature paraissait passablement énervée, sa patience durement mise à l'épreuve avec cette classe...

"Oui Madame?"fit Michaël.

"Vous pourriez répondre à la question que je viens de poser s'il vous plait?"

Et là, gros silence aussi lourd que pesant (c'est la même chose en effet). Le jeune homme observait son interlocutrice avec un regard défiant, cherchant intérieurement ce que pouvait être la question dont elle voulait la réponse... Une dizaine de secondes s'écoulèrent, quand Michaël sentit un morceau de papier se glisser dans sa main. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, lisant ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit. "Exemple de cannibalisme sans les ogres le chat botté." Ah oui, il avait vaguement entendu le mot "ogre" quelques secondes plus tôt. Se souvenant vaguement de ce qu'ils avaient dit lors d'un cours précédent, il tenta le coup.

"Il me semble que dans le Chat Botté, on a, en dehors de la figure de l'ogre, un autre exemple de cannibalisme, mais je ne me souviens plus avec exactitude de cet exemple..."

Bingo, c'était bon, la professeure de littérature avait détourné le regard, frustrée de ne pas l'avoir piégé, et demanda des précisions sur la réponse donnée par Michaël. Ce fut la voisine de ce dernier, la même que celle qui avait glissé le papier dans sa main, qui leva la main pour répondre.

"On voit nettement que lors du mariage de Carabas avec la princesse, ils mangent le festin préalablement prévu pour les ogres, d'où l'idée de cannibalisme..."

Le jeune rouquin lança un regard complice à sa voisine, qui le lui rendit bien, alors que leur professeure continuait le cours, satisfaite de sa réponse...

"Merci pour tout à l'heure, Gaby."

"Si tu veux que je continue à t'aider dans ce genre de situation, tu va arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, Miki."

Le susnommé tiqua sous la colère montante, mais fut rapidement entraîné par Gabriel dans la cantine. Michaël dut ravaler sa rage et se résigner à trouver un surnom moins ridicule à son amie. Une fois à table, il se retrouva face à l'habituel sermont de cette dernière, et commençait à avoir mal à la tête sous son discours moralisateur...

"...Tu comprends Michaël?... Je peux pas venir à ton secours comme ça à chaque fois. Surtout qu'à force de ne pas écouter, tu vas avoir des lacunes insurmontables, et je ne pourrais pas te passer mes notes jusu'à la fin de tes jours, tu devrais sérieusement envisager de te reprendre, on est déjà en février, le bac c'est dans..."

Le jeune homme regardait Gabriel d'un air vitreux, n'enregistrant absolument rien de ce qu'elle pouvait bien débiter. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à faire? Et elle aussi d'ailleurs? C'était sa vie, pas la sienne. Justement, elle réussit à inclure ce détail dans leur discussion.

"...Mikanou, t'es mon meilleur pote, ça me ferait mal d'avoir l'exam alors que toi tu le rates... Mikanou, tu m'écoutes?"

"Ouais... Mais mets-toi à ma place... Ca me barbe cette histoire... Mais alors, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas..."

"Et alors? Ca gonfle tout le monde, mais aujourd'hui on peut difficilement se passer d'un diplôme comme celui-là. C'est pas tes cheveux rouges et ton tatouage..." Elle passa le bout du doigt de la tête du dragon, suivant le dessin jusqu'à sa clavicule. "...qui te permettreont de t'en sortir. Tu veux tourner comme ton frère?..."

"..."

"On est dans le même bateau tous les deux. Parents morts, sous la responsabilité de notre frère aîné. La différence est dans le fait que le mien est médecin et le tien chef de gang des rues. Mikanou..."

"Je sais... Gab', tu me donnerais des cours toi? Pour m'aider?"

Le nommée 'Gab' sourit. C'était le surnom le moins ridicule qu'il lui avait donné jusqu'ici. Et en plus il semblait enfin comprendre la situation. Pas trop tôt.

"Bien sûr. Mon frère rentre toujours super tard, alors... Tu peux venir le soir chez moi, t'en penses quoi?"

"Ouais!!!"

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, dans une pièce tout de blanc revêtue...

"Docteur, dois-je faire entrer la consultation suivante?"

"Oui, faites donc Babiel."

"Je vous en prie Mademoiselle, entrez donc."

Raphaël regarda d'un air impassible sa nouvelle patiente entrer dans son cabinet. Elle n'était pas trop mal, de longs cheveux auburn, des yeux en amande couleur ambre, des formes assez généreuses. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il l'accueillait chaleureusement et lui recommendait de prendre place. Décidément, la gynécologie était une branche du métier qui lui plaisait bien. Il voyait des femmes à longueur de journée, souvent des pas trop mal, et pouvait en passage en séduire une ou deux... Oui, gynécologue était vraiment un métier de rêve. Son regard connaisseur parcourut lentement la jeune femme, alors qu'il entreprenait de l'ausculter, puisqu'il était théoriquement là pour ça... Il établit ensuite un rapide diagnostic. C'était une visite de routine, histoire de vérifier que tout allait bien et en effet, il n'y avait là rien à signaler, la tuyauterie était en très bon état. Pour son plus grand plaisir.

"Donc, il n'y a rien à signaler, vous sembler être en parfaite santé, et cette partie de votre anatomie n'échappe pas à la règle. Revenez donc dans six mois refaire une visite de routine, et voyez avec mon assistante pour prendre rendez-vous dès maintenant."

Il lui fit un grand sourire plein de charme, qui fit naître de jolies teintes rosées sur les joues de la jeune femme, et continua.

"Mais je serais ravi de vous revoir avant... Vous emmener dîner ou quelque chose dans le genre... Vous en pensez quoi, ma chère demoiselle?"

"Oh, Docteur, je ne sais pas trop... Vous savez, je ne vous connais que dans des relations strictement professionelles..."

"...Je ne demande qu'à vous connaître un peu mieux. Vous avez un tel don pour attirer mon attention..."

Nouvelles rougeurs de la part de la jeune patiente.

"...Ce ne serait pas de refus dans ce cas, Docteur."

"Appelez moi Raphaël."

"Oh, dans ce cas, appelez moi Cristine."

Ils se fixèrent un rendez-vous le soir même, à sept heures, dans un des restaurants hupés de la ville. Puis le médecin laissa s'échapper sa proie, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres alors qu'il demandait à son assistante s'il en avait fini pour la matinée avec les rendez-vous. Après une réponse affirmative, il la salua et partit déjeuner en ville, songeant déjà à la merveilleuse soirée qu'il allait passer.

Après le repas, pour les deux jeunes, il y avait cours de philosophie. Deux heures sur les huit qu'ils avaient chaque semaine. Et tous tombaient d'accord sur un point : la barbe ! Le professeur déblatérait pendant deux loooooooooooooongues heures des inepties au sujet d'une âme survolant le monde des Idées, théorie fantaisiste d'un certain Platon, qui décidément avait un don pour endormir les studieux élèves de terminales prenant des notes sur leurs chaises de lycéens.

A la fin dudit cours, le philosophe qui essayait désespérément d'enseigner son art aux masses inertes d'élèves passa dans les rangs pour obtenir les dissertations qu'il avait demander à récupérer le jour même. Gabriel lui tendit la sienne, impeccable, d'une belle écriture soignée, fine et légèrement penchée. Michaël lui rendit un tas de feuilles avec une écriture illisible en pattes de mouches. Le professeur regarda ce qui était censé représenter une 'copie' pour le rouquin avec un air de dégoût puis continua son avancée dans les rangs, réclamant les feuilles de chacun.

Puis, enfin, ce fut la liberation. Chaque élève sortit de la salle en courant presque, heureux de savourer cette liberté retrouvée. D'ailleurs, certains d'entre eux se risquaient à dire qu'on leur enseignait mieux la liberté en les laissant sortir de ces salles au bout de deux heures, plutôt qu'en en étudiant la théorie en se penchant sur un texte de Kant. Gabriel et Michaël étaient dans les premiers à sortir, soufflant enfin de cette délivrance. Seize heures, fin des cours pour aujourd'hui. Ils convinrent tous les deux de se retrouver chez la demoiselle le soir-même à sept heures précises. La jeune fille insista même pour préparer le repas, ils mangeraient sur place, ce ne serait pas plus mal.

Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, disons... vingt et une heures? (et non, vous n'aurez pas droit à la petite scéance de charme du ce cher médecin pervers...)

"Bon, on reprend, okay? Si tu regardes bien, tu vois que ce texte est assez pauvre au point de vue des figures de style, mais le contenu en lui-même et la façon dont Perrault traite les thèmes sont suffisament riches pour..."

Gabriel et Michaël furent coupés dans cette intéressante leçon de littérature par une porte qui claqua violemment, suivit d'un bruit étrange, comme si on plaquait quelqu'un contre un mur. Intriguée, mais pas tant que ça en fait, la jeune fille se leva, et déboula discrètement dans le hall d'entrée, voyant son frère aîné embrasser à pleine bouche une jeune femme à la chevelure auburn qu'il avait préalablement coincée entre lui et le mur.

"On vous dérange pas trop j'espère?...Hm? Grand frère?"

Le susnommé se décolla vivement de sa récente conquête, passant rapidement une main dans ses cheveux et essayant de garder contenance face à l'air lassé de sa soeur et celui intrigué de Cristine.

"Euh... Cristine chérie, je te présente ma soeur Gabriel. Gabriel..."

"Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris. J'vous demande juste de pas faire pas trop de bruit y'en a qui bossent."

Son air et son regard indiquait très bien de quels bruits elle parlait, ce qui rendit Michaël (qui se tenait derrière elle) et Cristine plus rouge que deux tomates mûres. Raphaël quant à lui avait bugué sur le jeune homme. Pas très grand, le cheveu rougissant, un tatouage de dragon parcourant son visage, et certainement son torse, le gamin n'était pas laid... Il s'administra une claque mentale d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête? Ce gosse était un mec, et avait certainement l'âge de sa soeur, donc il valait mieux qu'il évite d'avoir ce genre de pensées douteuses à son sujet... Il prit sa conquête par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, direction la chambre à coucher, saluant les deux jeunes de la main.

"Ouais, j'ferais c'que j'pourrais... Tu sais que j'ai du mal à me retenir sur ce point!"

Il entra dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui, et reprenant ce qu'il avait entreprit dans l'entrée, embrassant fougueusement la jeune femme, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, caressant sa langue de la sienne, collant son corps contre le sien... Mais, malgré cela, il avait du mal à chasser l'image de Michaël de son esprit. Que lui arrivait-il? Il n'arrivait plus à se défaire de son visage, son corps pourtant caché par les tissus... Et s'imaginait en train de le déshabiller comme il déshabillait Cristine... Non c'était impensable... Il ne pouvait s'enticher d'un homme... Ce genre de relation le rebutait au possible...

Et dès qu'il fut hors de sa vue, Gabriel quant à elle ne put retenir une réflexion à l'égard de son ami.

"Tu lui plait, copain."

"Hein!!! Oo qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!!!"Michaël, qui avait déjà pris des couleurs en sentant le regard de l'homme sur lui, vira plus franchement à l'écarlate.

"Il a eu le même regard pour toi que celui qu'il a lorsqu'une femme lui plait tout particulièrement et qu'elle sort du lot de celles qu'il ramène chaque soir..."

Au grand soulagement de Michaël son portable sonna et il n'eut pas à répondre à la réplique de Gabriel. Mais ce fut de courte durée lorsqu'il entendit une voix menaçante se faire entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

"MICHAEL !!!! T'es où bon sang !!! T'as intérêt à ramener dare-dare ton cul à la maison avant que j'y colle mon pied!!!"

"Oui, j'arrive..."

"Y'a intérêt... Tu vas m'entendre !!!"

"Je sa..."

Michaël n'acheva pas sa phrase. Son frère n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse à sa dernière pique, puisqu'il lui avait littéralement réccroché au nez. Il s'excusa platement auprès de Gabriel avant de quitter sa demeure si chaleureuse, pour se mettre à courir jusque chez lui... Où une magnifique engueulade l'attendait. Après avoir fui son frère, Michaël s'enferma à double-tour dans sa chambre, cherchant à penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur qui le lançait par moment à l'abdomen, là où son frère avait frappé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à rentrer aussi tard. Et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut une douce et rassurante étreinte dans les bras d'un homme aux cheveux blonds... Il secoua la tête. Le frère de Gabriel? Impensable. Il avait une copine, et, si éphémère cette relation soit-elle - son amie lui avait plus d'une fois relaté le tempérament libertin de son frère - il n'avait pas la moindre chance avec lui... Mais, plus il essayait de se faire une raison, et plus il voyait ces scènes dans le détail, plus il sentait les sensations imaginaires parcourir son corps...

Il maudit son trop plein d'hormones dû à son adolescence et partit se glisser dans ses draps. Mais, malgré tout, il ne pouvait se défaire de ce visage encadré de cheveux blonds qui s'imposait dans son esprit, alors qu'il tentait de dormir après les coups donnés par son frère qu'il avait du encaissés...

_Pourquoi agissent-ils comme ça tous les deux? Raphaël je comprends, mais toi mon p'tit Mikanou... Je connais mon frère, et, malgré que je sache que tu lui a tapé dans l'oeil dès le premier regard, je sais aussi qu'il n'acceptera pas ses sentiments s'ils venaient à s'affirmer... Il préférera oublier tout cela dans les bras d'une femme... Mais toi? Se pourrait-il que dès le premier regard tu ais également succombé à son charme, comme toutes ces femmes qui sont à ses pieds?...Michaël... _

Une larme tomba sur le sol. Une main vint se serrer contre le tissu recouvrant sa poitrine.

_J'ai mal..._

_  
_ A suivre...

Alors, dites moi ce que vous en pensez (chibi eyes)... une petite review, juste une toute petite pour me prouver que quelqu'un a lu... Siouplait


	2. Nouveaux regards, second trouble

Toujours la même auteure, ça, ça change pas et puis... Ben merci pour les reviews J'pensais pas en avoir même deux en aussi peu de temps petite larme... Ben ouais, c'est plus trop lu les angel sanctuary... Merci

Bon, la suite pour faire plaisir à mes quelques lecteurs...

* * *

**Chapitre deux : nouveaux regards, second trouble **

_...Saleté de réveil, tu vas te la fermer oui?! ... Ah, enfin... Bon, j'ai neuf minutes de répit... Avant qu'il ne se remette à sonner pour réveiller tout l'quartier... Pff... Dodo... J'vais pas en cours aujourd'hui, ça non... Gabriel va m'engueuler dès que je reviendrai, mais pour le moment, ma priorité, c'est le sommeil... Hm... Fait bon au chaud... Hm... Dodozzzzzzzzzzz..._

D'un coup, le froid s'installa, remplaçant la douce chaleur du lit par le froid mordant de l'air ambiant. On (certainement son frère) venait de lui arracher la couverture. Ce qui lui arracha un cri.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! Non mais ça va pas !"

"La ferme et lève-toi ! Tu croyais p'tètre que ton réveil n'avait réveillé que la moitié du quartier? Si c'est le cas, chuis dedans, Michaël, et j'ai dit : Debout!!!"

"Non!"

Aux mots de son frère, Kira décida d'employer les grands moyens. Les cris, ça marche pas? La couverture, ça marche pas? Plan numéro trois, la fenêtre ouverte d'un beau matin enneigé de février... Nouveaux cris du jeune garçon, sourire sadique de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il avait réussi à faire lever son frère, qui était parti se réfugier sous la douche d'eau chaude.

_Il dort encore... Il a dû oublié de mettre son réveil... Il a encore oublié que contrairement à moi il travaille le samedi matin?...Pff, j'vais devoir aller le réveiller... Avec sa pimbêche... J'parie qu'elle va s'indigner que j'aie osé entrer dans le sancturaire, lieu sacré où elle aura passé sa première et dernière nuit avec Raphaël... J'ai hâte de voir la déconfiture de son visage lorsqu'il la balancera... Elle a l'air trop sure d'elle celle-là, malgré les airs de fille prude qu'elle arbore... Bon, j'suis partie... Bouhahahahahahaha..._

Gabriel traversa le couloir et poussa précautionneusement la porte de la chambre de son frère. Une odeur de sueur lui prit les narines. Esquissant une légère grimace, elle entra dans la pièce pour atteindre la fenêtre et ouvrir les volets. Le froid hivernal entra dans la pièce, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en sentant la bise effleurer son visage. Elle avait beau être glaciale, elle appréciait tout particulièrement sa caresse sur sa peau... Restant quelques secondes, peut-être une minute, ainsi, elle referma la fenêtre et se retourna vers le lit. Son frère y était confortablement installé, allongé sur le dos, tenant serrée contre lui sa patiente, dont la tête reposait nonchalament sur son torse nu. Elle esquissa un léger sourire à la vue de ce spectacle, et s'approcha doucement du médecin, secouant doucement son épaule.

"Grand frère... Il faut que tu te lèves..."

"Ngh...hm..."

"Raphaël."

"Ouais, ouais, j'arrive..."

Gabriel sortit à pas de loups, laissant le pervers se dégager tout doucement des bras de Morphée. Et là, pour quelqu'un d'autre, serait apparu un nouveau problème : comment réveiller sa charmante compagne sans la brusquer?... Ce n'était pas un problème pour lui, bien au contraire, il la poussa sur le bord du lit sans ménagement et sortit de dessous les draps, pour partir chercher des vêtements propres dans sa commode. Cristine émit un grognement mécontent, et se redressa sur les avant-bras pour regarder Raphaël fouiller dans ses affaires, visiblement à la recherche d'un sous-vêtement. Pour l'instant, elle se contenterait bien de la jolie vue que son corps nu lui offrait... Qui fut de courte durée, puisque l'homme enfila rapidement un boxer blanc qu'il avait fini par trouver dans ses affaires. Nouveau grognement mécontent de la part de Cristine, qui se décida à demander des explication par rapport au comportement froid qu'il avait pour elle...

"J'ai fait quelque chose que j'aurais pas dû pour que tu te comportes comme ça avec moi, mon amour?"

"Je n'ai jamais été ton amour."

Ouille, le genre de réflexion qui fait mal. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre avec elle... Même pas sa clientèle, il était le seul gynécologue à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde... Toujours est-il que son visage se décomposa d'un coup, pâlissant grandement.

"Mais je croyais que..."

"Tu croyais mal."

Il attrapa les vêtements de la demoiselle et les lui lança dessus. Son regard passa sur elle, arrogant, lui prouvant que pour lui, ça n'était que l'histoire d'une nuit, et qu'il l'aurait certainement oubliée dans une dizaine de jours. Désamparée, elle enfila ses vêtements à toute hâte, puis se leva pour se placer devant le blond. Enfin, sans prévenir, elle leva la main et la colla avec force sur le visage du jeune homme, qui détourna la tête dans le sens du coup. La joue légèrement rouge, il mit un temps à reprendre ses esprits et porta une main à la marque présente sur sa peau. Cristine avait déjà quitté les lieux, le laissant seul en train d'enfiler un jean et une chemise blanche dans la chambre, et probablement était-elle parti de chez lui sans même un au revoir pour sa soeur. D'ailleurs, cette dernière l'attendait dans la cuisine avec un air hilare. Ses cheveux paraissaient étrangement lisses, ils étaient encore humides de la douche qu'elle avait prise quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?"

"J'serais curieuse de savoir comment tu l'a jetée celle-ci pour qu'elle sorte rouge de colère et les larmes plein les yeux..."

"Bah, j'lui ai juste fait comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'une histoire sans lendemain."

"Et t'as dû y prendre des gants..."

"Ah ça... C'est de l'ordre du secret professionnel, je ne peux rien dire..."

Face au double-sens des deux dernières phrases, tous deux explosèrent de rire, à s'en tenir les côtes de douleur. Gabriel reprit contenance en premier, sondant son frère du regard. Et, pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte que, physiquement, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de ressemblances. Ni même moralement. Ils avaient quelques manies et autres tics similaires, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il était difficile de penser qu'ils étaient frère et soeur juste en les regardant. Pourquoi se mettait-elle à chercher une ressemblance avec lui, tout d'un coup? Ils savaient qu'ils étaient liés par le sang, pourquoi chercher aussi loin?

"...Grand frère... Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Michaël?"

Raphaël manqua de s'étouffer dans sa tasse de café. Michaël. C'était donc ça le nom du jeune garçon qu'il avait vu la veille au soir. Elle lui en avait déjà parlé, c'était un ami qu'elle fréquentait depuis longtemps déjà. Il avait cru comprendre qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus... Alors...

"D'ailleurs, à ce propos... Il faisait quoi à la maison, hier soir?"

"Essaie pas de détourner le sujet de la conversation ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi, Raphi !" Gabriel avait les joues légèrement rouges. "Réponds simplement à ma quesiton !"

Ce fut au tour de "Raphi" de rougir. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça? Que le gamin lui avait tapé dans l'oeil? Qu'il l'avait imaginé dans ses bras durant toute son étreinte avec Cristine? Qu'il avait failli crier son nom à la place de celui de cette dernière en atteignant son paroxysme?...Impensable, il était hors de question qu'il lui dise une chose pareille... Ce gamin, il le connaissait à peine ! Certes, Gabriel lui en avait parlé suffisament pour qu'il se représente son caractère, mais non ! Il ne pouvait pas être attirer par... Un homme ! Non, un adolescent ! c'était impensable, il avait toujours préféré les femmes, il refusait obstinément de se laisser entraîner dans ce genre de relation ! Ce n'était pas une attirance naturelle ! Les hommes allaient avec les femmes et les femmes avec les hommes, point barre (./) !

"Bah... Il a l'air sympa ton pote..."

"Physiquement parlant?"

Décidément, cette gamine avait le don pour remarqué les choses. Elle avait dû remarquer son regard appréciateur se balladant l'espace d'un instant sur le corps du jeune homme... µ$£ù ! La prochaine fois, il ferait plus attention à ne pas se faire avoir par sa propre soeur. Les yeux se rencontrèrent, chacun défiant l'autre du regard. Puis l'aîné jeta les armes, du moins en apparence... Il baissa le regard et répliqua d'une voix assurée.

"Gab', tu sais très bien que mes préférences vont vers les femmes. Pourquoi me poser cette question?"

"Raphi, tu essaies de me mentir et ça marche pas."

"Et à toi, il ne te plait pas?"

Ce fut au tour de Gabriel de se sentir désarçonnée. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à un dernier retour de flammes. Bien sûr que Michaël lui plaisait, depuis toujours il lui plaisait. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la toute première fois, elle avait été séduite par le charisme naturel qu'il possédait. Et ce dragon qu'il s'était fait tatouer pendant les dernières vacances d'été ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme et faire battre un peu plus fort le coeur de la jeune femme à la chevelure aux reflets bleutés. Il était petit, turbulent, irrespectueux, parfois même grossier et stupide, mais cet air de mauvais garçon avait tout de suite su prendre son coeur pour ne plus le lui rendre.

"...C'est mon ami je t'ai dit ! Alors n'essaie pas de me rabattre sur lui alors que je l'ai vu, ton regard ! Il te plait, j'en suis convaincue !"

C'était la colère qui l'aidait à cacher ce sentiment si fort qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à garder pour elle. Michaël ne voudrait jamais d'elle. Non, jamais il n'accepterait de partager ses sentiments avec une fille comme elle. Jamais. Mais Raphaël... Lui avait une chance, elle le sentait. En plus, elle savait, elle sentait que les deux hommes s'attiraient déjà mutuellement. Alors, pourquoi ne pas leur donner un petit coup de pouce? Même si cela devait faire saigner son coeur, ça rendrait heureux les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus sur cette terre. Son frère et son ami.

Remarquant soudainement l'heure, la jeune femme sortit en trombe de l'appartement, ne laissant pas à son frère le loisir de répliquer ou même d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas envie que les larmes finissent par déborder de son coeur désormais trop plein de cet amour en sens unique...

"Fous-moi la paix Kira, £$ !"

"Magne-toi un peu si tu veux que je ..."foutte la paix" comme tu dis."

"Raaaah!!! Pourquoi tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot!"

"Parce que je suis l'aîné et que c'est comme ça!"

Ca, Michaël avait l'air de mauvais poil. Et Kira n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur. Le plus jeune ronchonnait sous la douche. Son frère le faisait lever à sept heures du matin un jour où il n'avait pas cours sous prétexte qu'ils recevaient du monde aujourd'hui et qu'il voulait que tout soit nickel dans l'appartement. Et quand il disait recevoir du monde, c'était pas sa bande de potes, loin de là. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient droit à l'assistante sociale, les témoins de Jéhova, une vieille tante gâteuse, les témoins de Jéhova...Et les témoins de Jéhova, j'crois que je les ai oubliés.

"Michaël, si tu vas pas plus vite, j'enfonce la porte, et j'te traîne hors de la douche, à poil ou non!"

"T'as pas le droit!"

"Tu veux qu'on parie?"

Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui. Pas de deal pour le compte de son frère, pas de règlement de comptes en vue, la journée s'annonçait pourtant belle. Bon, Kira aurait pu avoir un métier plus honnête que dealer de drogue et chef de gang, mais bon, il n'y avait pas non plus de cambriolage de prévu aujourd'hui. Tout allait bien. Il devrait sortir son habituel discours comme quoi il mangeait bien, dormait bien, avait tout ce dont il pouvait rêver à l'assistante sociale pour rester sous la garde de son frère. Il était pas tout à fait majeur donc il n'avait pas intérêt à se planter à cette dernière visite. Sinon il aurait affaire à un Kira en colère, et ça n'a rien d'un spectacle très réjouissant. Il sortit de la cabine de douche, se sècha rapidement et s'habilla à la même vitesse, passant une main dans ses cheveux comme toujours en bataille, ramenés vers l'avant de son visage. Puis il déboula hors de la salle d'eau, contournant son frère au passage par peur de se recevoir un nouveau coup.

Il partit prendre son petit déjeuner, jetant un oeil à la pendule accrochée dans la cuisine. Huit heures cinq passées. Bon, c'était pas le drame du siècle, la tante viendrait dans l'après-midi, et l'assistante sociale ne serait certainement pas là avant dix heures. Seuls les témoins de Jéhova pouvaient débouler avant, mais ça, son frère se chargeait de les envoyer aller voir ailleurs s'il y étaient. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un venait d'appuyer sur la sonnette, puisque son bruit résonna dans l'appartement. Ils habitaient un genre de maison-appartement, le genre d'habitations en ligne, pas plus grand qu'un HLM et pourtant ressemblant à une maison de l'extérieur. Au lieu d'être les uns sur les autres comme dans un immeuble, ils étaient tous côte à côte. Kira s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en maugréant contre ces "$£ de témoins de Jéhova qui n'ont rien de mieux à foutre que de déranger les gens à huit heures du matin" et alla ouvrir.

Gabriel avait marché pendant quelques minutes à travers la ville et, au lieu d'errer sans but durant des heures, se décida à une petite visite à l'improviste chez Michaël. Le connaissant, il serait déjà levé, et, comme ils n'avaient pas cours, il viendrait sans doute prendre l'air avec elle. Une fois devant chez lui, elle regarda le panneau de la porte avec un intérêt tout particulier.

_Et j'dis quoi? "Bonjour, j'suis v'nue voir si Michaël pouvait sortir une ou deux heures avec moi "?C'est ridicule... Surtout qu'il m'a bien dit que son frère n'est pas la plus sympathique des personnes... Comment j'vais m'en sortir, moi? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête pour que je décide de venir le voir moi, aussi !... J'suis vraiment pas futée quand je m'y mets..._

Gabriel leva la main et sonna. Elle entendit des grognements de l'autre côté de la porte, et regrettait déjà d'être venue. On lui ouvrit avec une délicatesse toute particulière en grognant un "quoi?!" visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Seulement, l'homme ne la regardait pas, et semblait étonné de ne voir personne à sa hauteur. La jeune fille eut un toussotement, et Kira daigna baisser la tête vers elle, surpris. Ils se détaillèrent l'un l'autre du regard.

_J'l'ai jamais vue elle... Qui elle est? ...Elle est trop jeune pour être un de ces satanés témoins de Jéhova... Hm, elle est pas mal, j'dirais même pas mal du tout... Des yeux azurs, des cheveux avec des reflets bleus... et cet air innocent... Elle est à mon goût en tout cas... J'vais m'la faire ! C'est décidé !_

_C'est donc lui, son grand frère?...Wahou... Il a de ces yeux... J'ai jamais vu un bleu aussi clair dans des yeux... Avec ses cheveux noirs... Bordel, le charisme, c'est de famille ou quoi? C'est vrai qu'il y a une petite ressemblance avec Mikanou... Ce regard qui se veut défier son interlocuteur... Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau..._

"Vous voulez quelque chose?"

C'était Kira qui, le premier, avait rompu le silence qui commençait à s'installer entre eux. Son regard se plissa pour devenir charmeur, visant à faire craquer la jeune femme. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, gênée, Gabriel détourna le regard, les joues rosissantes.

"...Je...Suis venue voir Michaël..."

"Oh... Je vous en prie, entrez donc..."

Toujours avec un grand sourire, le jeune homme s'effaça pour la laisser passer et entrer. Il ferma lentement la porte derrière lui, lui prenant la main pour la conduire jusqu'à la cuisine, où son petit frère en était à son troisième chocolat chaud et quatrième bol de céréales.

"Michaël, quand on a des invités, on se comporte un peu mieux et on vient dire bonjour."

Ledit Michaël manqua de s'étouffer et s'approcha de Gabriel avec un sourire gêné.

"Gab'? Qu'est-che que tu fais ichi?"

"J'suis venue te voir imbécile. J'avais rien de mieux à faire ..."

La jeune fille essayait de cacher sa gêne d'être en présence des deux frères. L'un avait capturé son coeur depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais le deuxième semblait lui faire du charme, et elle était loin de se sentir indifférente à son numéro. D'ailleurs, sa main était toujours dans celle de Kira, qui visiblement ne voulait pas la lâcher. D'un côté, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la lâche, mais être main dans la main avec le frère de l'homme qu'elle aimait la mettait davantage mal à l'aise.

"Ben, inchtalle-toi! Tu veux que che te cherve quelque choje?"

"Hein?... Euh, non merci, ça ira... Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger, je peux passer un autre jour..."

"...Ne prenez pas cette peine." Enchaîna Kira, en mode coureur de jupons. "Vous ne nous dérangez nullement, mettez vous à l'aise, faites comme chez vous..."

Il la fit s'asseoir en face de Michaël, et s'éclipsa en réprimant un grognement en entendant la sonnette. Cette fois, plus de doute, c'était un témoin de Jéhova. Michaël regarda Gabriel, Gabriel sonda Michaël.

"C'est ça, ton frère si terrible? C'est un amour ..."

"Pas tant que ça, Gab... C'est un vrai coureur de jupons, pire que ton frère... La plupart de ses proies viennent à lui toutes seules... Méfie-toi de lui s'il te plait..."

Le regard inquiet qu'il lui lança fit faire un bond à son coeur dans sa poitrine. La jeune fille resta le regard bloqué dans le sien, ne parvenant pas à s'en défaire. Oui, Michaël lui plaisait, et ce n'était rien de le dire.

_Je t'aime, Michaël..._

_A suivre... _

* * *

Aha ! Fin du second chapitre Alors, vous en pensez quoi de celui-là? chibi-eyes

...Dites-moi tout !!!


	3. Dilemme

Voilci mon troisième chapitre... J'ai pas eu de review pour le deuxième ToT... Pas cool... Mais bon, j'continue d'écrire quand même, au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un...

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Dilemme**

_Je crois que j'ai jamais vécu une situation aussi gênante. Le spectacle de Michaël dévorant son bol de céréales, les cris de son frère à côté pour faire partir les témoins de Jéhova, le tout agrémenté des agréables bruits de la jungle urbaine... Quel environnement de rêve '..._

Gabriel posa son coude sur la table et installa son visage au creux de sa paume. Le froid du dehors parvenait jusqu'à eux depuis la porte d'entrée, Kira essayait toujours de faire comprendre à son interlicuteur qu'il était tout sauf intéressé par ce qu'il lui racontait. C'est à ce moment principalement que la jeune femme ne regretta pas la tenue pour laquelle elle avait optée. Un pull col ouvert rouge avec un jean assez simple, mais le pull était suffisament moulant pour lui tenir encore plus chaud...

"Tu rêves Gab?"

Michaël venait de tirer son amie de sa rêverie, voyant un regard azur se lever sur son visage. Il lui sourit mais, bizarrement, elle ne le lui rendit pas son habituel sourire radieux. Plutôt un sourrie triste, presque forcé. Surpris, Michaël se décida à essayer de voir ce qui n'allait pas.

"Tu t'es disputée avec ton frère?"

Le jeune homme rougit à cette dernière phrase. Immédiatement, le visage de Raphaël, encadré de cheveux blonds, revint s'imposer dans son esprit. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir posé cette question, voilà qu'il n'arrivait plus à se débarrasser de cette image. A laquelle s'en superposaient d'autres dûes à son imagination fertile.

"...Pas vraiment... C'est juste un p'tit accrochage, ça nous arrive de temps en temps..."

"T'es sûre? T'as pas l'air bien..."

Gabriel resta silencieuse. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'ils s'étaient "accrochés" au sujet des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un l'autre pour lui. Son regard se fit fuyant, évitant les prunelles ambres de son interlocuteur, de peur de finir par fondre en larmes en soutenant ce regard. Son coeur battait dans sa poitrine, à lui en faire mal. Que devait-elle faire? Ne penser qu'à elle, avouer ses sentiments à Michaël, ou bien essayer de caser son frère et son ami ensemble, sachant que l'un et l'autre se plaisaient mutuellement?...

Un appel de Kira pour Michaël la sortit de ses pensées, alors que le jeune garçon s'excusait auprès d'elle, lui promettant de revenir dans quelques instants. Il quitta la pièce, on put entendre des paroles indistinctes, puis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Kira entra ensuite dans la cuisine, détaillant la jeune enfant du regard. Il se permit au passage de l'observer (ou plutôt la mater) plus précisément, notant le caractère ondulé de ses cheveux longs, ses frêles épaules, sa poitrine généreuse. Puis son regard se posa sur le sien. Deux paires d'yeux bleus s'affrontèrent dans un duel sans merci, et le premier à craquer fut le regard le plus foncé, à savoir celui de la jeune fille. Elle détourna rapidement le visage, le regard fuyant à nouveau, mais l'homme passa sa main sur sa joue, la forçant avec douceur à le regarder dans les yeux. Son expression toute entière se fit rassurante et charmeuse. Gabriel se sentit à nouveau mal. Elle était déjà perturbée par Michaël, le comportement de son frère n'arrangeait rien, et la troublait tout autant.

"...Tu peux te confier à moi si tu veux... J'ai envoyé Michaël ranger et nettoyer sa chambre, crois-moi, il en a pour un moment... Donc, j'ai tout mon temps pour t'écouter... Gabriel, je crois, non?"

Gabriel finit par craquer et s'effondra, laissant les larmes s'échapper librement de ses yeux pour couler sur son visage. L'homme lui essuyait les joues au fur et à mesure que l'eau salée coulait le long de ces dernières, son visage s'approchant dangereusement du sien. Ce petit manège dura une dizaine de minutes, puis la jeune femme sentit le calme revenir, et regarda Kira dans les yeux, avec un air désespéré.

"...T'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien de tout cela à mon frère si cela peut te faire plaisir... Mais confie-toi, n'aie pas peur..."

"Non, c'est rien, juste... Juste la pression maintenue sur moi ces derniers temps que j'ai du mal à assumer..."

"Je peux peut-être t'aider à la gérer, à décompresser, si tu le désires..."

Gabriel eut un dernier hoquet, voyant les lèvres de Kira s'approcher lentement des siennes... Elle aurait largement eu le temps de le repousser, mais s'en sentait incapable... Peut-être le désirait-elle, ce baiser qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner... Une douce chaleur effleura ses lèvres, lui prouvant que finalement le contact entre eux était établi. Doucement, Kira pressa les siennes contre celles de la jeune fille, avant de les caresser tendrement de sa langue, afin d'obtenir le droit de passage. Hésitante, la petite soeur du médecin finit par les délier, lui laissant approfondir le baiser selon son bon vouloir... Et elle ne le regretta pas. Kira usa d'une tendresse infinie, lui faisant ressentir un profond bien-être tandis qu'il caressait sa langue de la sienne, sa main toujours posée sur sa joue irradiait une douce chaleur sur son visage. La demoiselle ferma peu à peu les yeux, se laissant aller à ce baiser si doux, si rassurant... Si loin qu'elle se souvienne, c'était le premier vrai baiser qu'elle recevait... Des petits smacks, elle en avait eu quelques uns, même avec Michaël, mais c'était pour s'amuser... Un baiser profond, délicieux comme celui-ci, elle n'en avait jamais expérimenté un seul. Et pour un premier baiser, ça valait le coup d'attendre...

Kira aurait volontiers pris la jeune fille par la taille pour la relever de sa chaise et l'amener contre lui, mais préférait ne pas la brusquer... Elle avait l'air timide et prude, attachant beaucoup d'importance à la politesse... Il faudrait donc pour la séduire qu'il use de toute son hypocrisie et qu'il l'embobine correctement en lui faisant croire à de profonds sentiments... Et pour le moment, ce n'était pas encore possible, sauf s'il mettait cela sur le compte du coup de foudre... La jeune femme serait-elle dupe à ce point? Il résista à ses pulsions plus charnelles qui se mettaient tranquilement en place, continuant à user de douceur avec elle... Lentement, il brisa le baiser, recollant ses lèvres aux siennes plusieurs fois, les décollant juste après, l'observant dans les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi une poignée de secondes, après qu'il eût collé son front au sien, se noyant dans les prunelles azurs de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses yeux pâles...

Un sourire charmeur vint à nouveau se placer sur le visage de Kira, sa réponse fut un sourire plus timide chez Gabriel. Il passa sa main dans les fins cheveux bleutés, l'observant toujours avec un regard à faire tomber toutes les femmes... Troublée, la jeune enfant passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, comme si elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'était laissée embrasser... Par le frère de l'homme -non de l'adolescent- qu'elle aimait... Ses sentiments pour Michaël étaient-ils vraiment aussi forts qu'elle l'avait pensé jusqu'ici?

"...Tu as l'air troublée... Chh... Calme-toi... Tout va bien..."

Tout en murmurant ce genre de paroles rassurantes, Kira tira doucement sur la main de l'adolescente, l'amenant lentement contre lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Elle eut quelques sanglots de plus, traduisant ses sentiments troubles en plus de ceux qui étaient présents suite à sa discussion avec son frère... Il la serra tout contre lui, son physique paraissait bien frêle à côté de celui de l'homme, qui caressait ses cheveux d'une main, la gardant serrée contre lui par l'emprise de l'une de ses mains sur sa taille.

Puis, le bruit de pas précipités dans l'escalier se fit entendre. Gabriel se dégagea vivement des bras du brun, ce dernier sourit avec malice, commençant à comprendre les pensées de la petite. Michaël fit son apparition, avec son éternel grand sourire. Il fut détailler par les deux autres des pieds à la tête : il faut dire qu'il portait une chemise blanche, jean et cravate rouge bordeau, ce qui somme toute lui allait plutôt bien, mais qui choquait toute personne le connaissant. Ce n'était absolument pas son look habituel, mais son frère avait insisté pour qu'il se vêtisse comme ça, à cause de l'assistante sociale et de leur tante qui venaient aujourd'hui.

"...Tu vas avoir froid comme ça, Miki..."

"Ooooh! Kira, arrête de m'appeler comme ça toi aussi!"

"J't'appelle comme je veux !"

"Ouais? Ben pourquoi tu me dis que je vais avoir froid alors que t'as que ta chemise noire sur le dos !!"

Gabriel suivait leur dispute avec un air absent, ses yeux observant machinalement tour à tour les deux interlocuteurs, comme s'il s'agissait d'un match de tennis.

_Je...J'ai embrassé le frère de Michaël... Ou plutôt, je me suis faite embrassée par le frère de Michaël... Mon premier baiser... Il était si... Chaud... Bon... Tendre... Je me sens bien... Moi qui ai toujours pensé que je ne pourrais jamais plaire à personne... Mon Dieu, j'ai embrassé son frère ! Je, je suis impardonnable, non, je n'avais pas le droit... Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui... Non... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, gamine stupide que je suis?... Mikanou... Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas? Pourquoi tu ne vois pas ma douleur? Pourquoi laisses-tu ton frère me consoler alors que je n'attends qu'une étreinte de toi..._(ça vire à l'eau de rose tout ça...)

"Gab? On te parle !"

"Hm?"

Toute à ses pensées, la jeune fille ne les avait pas entendu s'adresser à elle... Elle rougit de gêne, s'excusant platement en leur demandant de répéter.

"Je te demandais si tu voulais rester pour la journée." Fit Kira. "Michaël ne pourra malheureusement pas sortir, mais toi, tu peux rester."

"Oh, non non non non non... Je ne voudrais pas déranger..."

"Tu déranges pas, Gab'!" Renchérit Michaël. "Reste, faut que je te parle..."

S'il y avait une chose ultime à laquelle 'Gab' était incapable de résister, c'était bien un Michaël en mode Chibi-eyes, kawai 9.5 sur une échelle de 1 à 10... Elle détourna une fois de plus le visage, laissant s'échapper un faible "D'accord". Michaël, tout joyeux, entraîna son amie à sa suite, sortant de la cuisine pour aller dans sa chambre... Kira eut un sourire.

_Elle est troublée par Michaël... Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait des sentiments pour lui?...Hm, la séduire n'en sera que plus jouissif... Bouhahahaha..._

Pendant ce temps, les deux adolescents avait finis dans la chambre, le jeune garçon invitant la petite à s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'installa, alors que lui se laissait lourdement tomber à côté d'elle. C'était une chambre assez spéciale, et se dire qu'elle était à présent rangée faisait peur : on n'osait pas imaginer comment cela devait être avant qu'il n'y fasse son ménage. Certes le lit était fait. Certes il avait ramassé ses vêtements et caleçons sales qui traînaient un peu partout. Certes la poussière semblait avoir été faite. Mais à côté de cela, le bureau disparaissait sous un amas de feuilles, cahiers et autres classeurs, l'armoire semblait sur le point d'exploser tant elle était pleine à craquer de choses qui n'avait rien à y faire, un magazine douteux dépassait de sous le lit, un poster "punks not dead" à moitié arraché trônait sur l'un des murs, et la pièce semblait ne pas avoir vu de balai depuis un bon millénaire. Gabriel se dit que Kira avait du laissé cette pièce aux bons soins de son propriétaire, lui laissant le loisir de s'occuper des tâches ménagères... Peut-être pour responsabiliser Michaël... Mais le tempérament fainéant de ce dernier semblait l'avoir rattrapé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru...

"...Gabriel, je... J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose..."

La susnommée tourna lentement le visage vers lui, sentant son coeur se mettre à battre la chamade. Le jeune homme était rouge comme une pivoine alors qu'elle aussi commençait à prendre de jolies teintes rosissantes.

_Se pourrait-il que je me soit trompée?...Qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime?...Qu'il veuille m'avouer cela maintenant?...Mikanou..._

Michaël semblait gêné au possible, n'osant pas regard la demoiselle en face. Il devait lui dire. Lui demander. Il avait besoin de savoir.

"...Gab', je..."

"..."

"Je... Enfin, plutôt, tu..."

Il serrait ses mains, montrant son embarras. La question qu'il allait aborder serait délicate, et il se demandait quelle serait sa réaction. Elle pourrait très mal le prendre, l'envoyer sur les roses et finalement lui en coller une. Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourut l'échine, alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration. Il ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant. Rester concentré et lui poser cette question, bordel de bleu !

"Gab' j'ai besoin que tu m'éclaires sur un point..."

La tension était à son comble. Et retomba d'un coup.

"Dis-moi, ton frère, c'est quoi ses préférences? Il est plus hétéro, ou bi?..."

Le monde s'écroula autour de la jeune fille. Tant d'espoirs réduis à néant en une phrase. Et des soupçons confirmés. Raphaël avait tapé dans l'oeil de son ami. Et lui plaisait visiblement, pour que celui-ci lui demande une chose pareille, presque du but en blanc, c'est qu'il devait avoir de sincères sentiments.

"...Je pense qu'il est bi... Même si je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un homme jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Mais je te l'ai dit hier soir... Tu lui plais, et du premier coup d'oeil..."

Michaël rougit de plus belle. Gabriel était vraiment la meilleure amie qu'il pouvait espérer avoir. Toujours avec ce sourire radieux et encourageant, même lorsqu'il lui avouait à moitié être tombé sous le charme de son frère. Elle le regardait quand même avec ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, sincèrement heureux pour lui.

"...Tu es sûre?"

"Michaël... Je pense que tu devrais tenté ta chance avec lui... La force est avec toi, copain..."

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit de téléphone. Gabriel décrocha machinalement son portable, et y répondit :

"Allo?"

"Au lait... Plus sérieusement, t'es où Gabriel?"

"Quelque part."

"Gab, il est onze heures passées, j'ai fini pour le week-end, j'aimerais que tu rentres maintenant."

"Non, j'suis très bien là où je suis."

"Gabriel, s'il te plait. C'est idiot ce qui est en train de se passer entre nous. On s'est accrochés pour rien, tu va pas faire ta mule et me faire la tête pour un détail?"

"..."

"J't'attends à la maison, petite soeur. Dépêche-toi s'il te plait."

Sur ce Raphaël racrocha. il observa le téléphone fixe sur son socle, dans le salon. Soupirant, il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, puis ferma paresseusement les yeux. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, ses cheveux blonds glissèrent de son front, certaines mèches s'étalaient sur ses épaules. L'homme se passa une main sur le visage, laissant à nouveau un soupir passer ses lèvres. Ses paupières se soulevèrent, il fixa alors le plafond. Gabriel. Michaël. Michaël... Son coeur fit un bond. Pourquoi pensait-il à lui, comme ça, spontanément? Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison que son coeur se mettre à battre comme cela.

"J'suis désolée, Mikanou, j'vais devoir rentrer. Mon frère m'attend."

"C'est pas grave."

Au teint écrevisse de son ami, Gabriel sentit bien qu'il avait été sincère avec elle et qu'il avait bel et bien fait une place dans son coeur pour son grand frère. Elle passa un doigt sur le dragon tatoué sur la joue du rouquin, lui adressant un grand sourire.

"Pas la peine de me raccompagner. Rouge comme tu es, ton frère va se poser des questions s'il nous voit descendre."

"Ah ! Oui oui, t'as raison... Bon, ben, à... A lundi alors?"

"Oui, et pour une fois, Miki, sois sérieux. Fais tes devoirs."

"Gnagnagna..."

Gabriel lui envoya un salut radieux, et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Elle laissa son masque de gentillesse se briser à cet instant, et retint ses larmes avec difficultés. Elle en était maintenant assurée. Elle ne présentait aucun intérêt pour Michaël. Ce dernier n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Raphaël, ce qui aurait du la rendre heureuse, mais... La douleur débordait maintenant, et son coeur donnait l'impression de fondre de lui-même. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'était que son ami. Point barre. Rien de plus. La jeune fille monta une main à sa poitrine au niveau de son coeur. Coninuant sur sa lancée, elle poursuivit sa pensée, ne s'en rendant que plus malheureuse. Sa main se serra sur le tissu qui lui couvrait le buste.

_Michaël... Je t'aime..._

Elle commença doucement à descendre les escaliers, rejoignant l'entrée. Kira s'y tenait fièrement, il venait à l'instant de renvoyer cette fois un marchand venu faire du porte à porte. Il tourna lentement son regard sur la jeune fille, voyant son désarroi, que dis-je son désarroi, sa peine ! La tête baissée, elle s'excusa rapidement, marmonnant qu'elle devait rentrer, et salua Kira d'un geste de la main, posant la main sur la poignée de la porte. Mais l'homme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il la prit par la taille, collant son torse à son dos, logeant son nez dans ses cheveux. La jeune enfant resta interdite, la main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à l'actionner pour sortir. Mais aucun de ses membres ne répondait plus. Elle sentait la chaleur du corps du jeune homme qui la serrait contre lui, elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau, ses bras qui enlaçaient sa taille, et ses mains qui remontaient lentement de son ventre vers le haut de son buste... Remontaient?

"...Non, arrêtez ça, j'vous en prie..."

"Tutoie-moi s'il te plait... Nous sommes suffisament proches pour cela, je pense..."lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

En disant ses mots, ses mains continuaient leur ascension, échouant comme par hasard (mais bien sûr) sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, la caressant avec douceur à travers le tissu. Gabriel eut un gémissement étouffé, qu'elle eut bien de mal à contenir. Kira la serra un peu plus contre lui, continuant de lui sussurer :

"...Tu as l'air bien triste... Je ne vois pourtant pas pourquoi... Suis-je un amant aussi piètre que cela pour rendre malheureuse la femme qui fait chavirer mon coeur?..."

Première phrase toute faite de la part du beau brun. Mais son effet fut immédiat et la petite se sentit tellement gênée qu'elle n'osa plus rien faire. Profitant de ce manque de protestation, le frère aîné du rouquin partit à la conquête de son cou, effleurant la moindre parcelle de peau de ses lèvres, léchant parfois un endroit qu'il estimait plus sensible. L'adolescente se sentait littéralement fondre dans ses bras, gémissant légèrement sous les multiples attentions qu'il avait pour elle. Finalement, avec des gestes doux mais habiles, il la fit se retourner pour l'avoir face à lui. Il plongea un regard amoureux dans le sien, rapprochant son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

"Gabriel..."Lui dit-il, son souffle effleurant ses lèvres. "Tu as su prendre mon coeur comme personne n'avait su s'en emparer auparavant, garde-le et je te montrerai la puissance mon amour..."

Sur ces mots, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa tout d'abord tendrement, puis plus chaudement, plaçant ses mains dans des endroits peu avouables, notamment sur le postérieur de la jeune fille, collant leurs bassins respectifs. Gabriel plaça par réflexe ses bras autour de son cou, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, en demandant plus encore. Satisfait de cette réaction, Kira mit plus d'ardeur à son baiser, désireux de donner envie à la jeune adulte. L'étreinte durait, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voyait le temps s'écouler, l'un trop concentré sur les sensations qu'il voulait faire naître en elle, l'autre trop absorbée par la puissance du baiser... Elle était pour le moment sur son petit nuage, se livrant toute entière à l'homme brun. Ils étaient tellement coupés du monde l'un l'autre, échangeant maintenant caresses et fougueux coups de langues, qu'ils n'entendirent pas les bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Qui sait d'ailleurs ce qui se serait passer si Michaël n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là? Le jeune tatoué s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Gabriel voulut d'un coup briser le baiser, honteuse d'être surprise ainsi par cet homme qu'elle aimait. Mais Kira ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et la serra plus intensément contre lui, terminant de l'embrasser fièvreusement. Ce fut lui qui finalement brisa le baiser, tournant lentement son regard vers son frère, légèrement essouflé par cette étreinte. Gabriel était elle aussi un peu essouflée, rouge de honte, de gêne mais également de chaud. Pour un peu, elle se serait donnée à cet homme sans lui opposer de résistance.

"...Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?"

"Ca se voyait pas peut-être?"

Kira avait répondu du tac au tac, et les deux hommes se lançaient des regards meurtriers. L'un pour l'avoir interrompu dans ce qu'il faisait, l'autre parce qu'il avait osé toucher à sa mailleure amie, et qu'il n'était pas prêt de tolérer le fait qu'il veuille briser le coeur de cette gamine... Sans savoir que lui-même s'en était déjà occupé... Là au milieu, la jeune fille se sentait mal à l'aise, elle se pensait responsable de cette haine qu'ils montraient l'un envers l'autre... Elle était loin de se douter qu'ils s'étaient toujours plus ou moins haïs, et qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de se réconcilier.

"Je... crois que je vais y aller... Pour de bon..."

"Ouais." Le ton de Michaël était tranchant, et blessait profondément la jeune fille, qui, dans le fond, n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Kira quant à lui la prit par la main pour l'attirer à lui, et lui donna un dernier baiser en ouvrant la porte. Le prolongeant par réflexe, il regardait malgré tout son frère du coin de l'oeil, avec un air entièrement provocateur. Il ramena ses yeux sur la petite en brisant le baiser, lui adressant un regard aimant.

"Reviens vite me voir mon amour..."

Gabriel s'enfuit sans plus demander son reste, laissant le rouge lui monter à nouveau aux joues. Laissant les deux frères s'entretuer du regard.

_Non... Il nous a vus... Je ne voulais pas... Mais qu'importe de toute façon?... Son coeur appartient à mon frère, et jamais je ne pourrais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes comme j'ai pu sentir celles de Kira... Ce baiser était tellement... Raaa... Non, j'ai pas le droit... Michaël, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?... Il me trouble, quand il me serre comme ça j'arrive plus à avoir une seule pensée cohérente... Comment je suis censée réagir? M'aime-t-il vraiment?... Mais moi je ne l'aime pas... Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi je me laisse faire, pourquoi je suis incapable de lui résister... Mikanou..._

_Enfoiré... T'as osé... Osé la toucher... La séduire, et sous mon nez en plus... Je sais pertinemment ce que tu comptes faire... Je ne te laisserai pas la briser comme tu as brisé toutes ces femmes... Je te connais... Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça ; c'est ma meilleure amie, tout ce que tu veux, c'est me la mettre à dos, ou la garder pour toi... Bâtard... Tu ne me sépareras pas d'elle, surtout qu'elle est mon seul moyen d'atteindre Raphaël... Oo Pourquoi je pense à lui tout d'un coup?... Il a rien à voir avec ça. Mais faut tout de même avouer qu'il est craquant ce type... J'espère pouvoir le voir bientôt... Bah, j'irai voir Gaby demain, j'voudrais pas qu'on se tourne le dos parce que je l'ai surprise dans les bras de mon frère, même si... Pis zut, ça me permettra de le voir..._

_Elle est en mon pouvoir... Cette gamine est incapable de me résister... Et ce n'est pas avec ce regard que tu m'impressioneras Michaël... Ca non, je peux te le garantir... Qu'elle soit ton amie ou non, peu m'importe... J'aimerais voir ce charmant visage déformé par une tristesse que je lui aurait moi-même insuflée... Les joues couvertes de lamres, les yeux emplis de haine, de colère et de frustration... Oh oui... Toi, je te ferais pleurer toutes les larmes que ton corps est capable de produire... Toutes... "Garde mon coeur et je te montrerai la puissance de mon amour..." Pff, elles y croient toutes... Hahaha... Garde mon corps et je te montrerai la puissance de mon sadisme..._

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement, une silhouette frêle pénétra dans l'appartement. Le visage encore humide de larmes, Gabriel referma la porte derrière elle, s'essuyant rageusement les yeux. Non seulement Michaël ne l'aimait pas et avait un faible pour son frère, mais en plus son frère semblait avoir craqué pour elle. Tout allait bien ! D'ailleurs, Raphaël entra dans le hall d'entrée, prenant sa soeur dans ses bras dès qu'il entraperçut les perles d'eau sur ses joues.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est pas courant de te voir dans un état pareil petite soeur..."

"Rien... C'est... Le stress..."

"Tu veux me faire gober ça, à moi? Sois franche s'il te plait..."

"Raphaël... Michaël, il..."

* * *

_A suivre_...

Bon, j'veux des reviews!!!!! J'vous donne même un peu de chocolat si vous voulez


	4. Un aveu?

Voilà mon quatrième chapitre ...Pour info, j'commence d'écrire le 7 aujourd'hui donc bientôt la suite... Une petit merci à une revieweuse fidèle, que je remercie de tout mon coeur... Dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom ... Dsl, je suis impardonnable Voilà la suite pour me faire pardonner...

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : Un aveu ?**

_Dimanche... J'aime les dimanches... J'adore les dimanches... Le seul jour où je peux rester au lit... Hum... Quelle heure il est est?... Ah non ! C'est pas vrai ! Il est que huit heures?! Mais je suis maudit ! Le seul jour de la semaine où je peux dormir j'me réveille avec les poules ! Pauvre de moi... Hu? Gabriel doit être levée aussi, j'entends du bruit dans la cuisine... Bon, ben, j'vais aller lui tenir compagnie à la petite..._

Raphaël s'étira longuement, faisant craquer ses articulations. Il sortit des draps, enfila une chemise sans le fermer, restant pour le bas en sous-vêtements. Il se dirigea jusque dans la cuisine, où, comme il le pensait, sa soeur était déjà en train de s'affairer. Par réflexe, Raphaël tendit la main dans le sac à pain pour en prendre un morceau et déjeuner...

"Il n'y a plus de pain."

Le blond tourna la tête vers sa soeur, la détaillant de pied en cap. Elle s'était habillée en jupe, longue, avec toujours un pull à col ouvert. Le tout noir. Une jupe? Depuis quand Gabriel mettait-elle des jupes?

"Bonjour... Y'a un évènement particulier aujourd'hui pour que tu te mettes en jupe?"

"Non, j'avais envie."

Le médecin s'assit à table, après s'être servi une tasse de café au lait. Il le but doucement, prenant son temps en ce dimanche matin. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très locace, il faut dire que la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille les en avait dissuadés.

**Flash-back**

"Raphaël... Michaël, il..."

Sa voix s'étrangla et s'échoua dans un sanglot. Le blond sentit l'inquétude s'emparer de lui d'un coup, il était arrivé quelque chose? Un accident? Un réglement de compte? Une bagarre qui avait mal tourné?

"Qu...quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"...Je... Enfin... Tu sais, son frère... Il... je sais pas comment te le dire... J'ai peur... Je sais plus où j'en suis grand frère..."

"Comment ça?"

Gabriel lui avait tout raconté, excepté sa conversation avec Michaël à son sujet. Kira, le baiser et surtout... Ses sentiments pour le rouquin. L'aîné était resté interdit devant cet aveu, ils aimaient le même homme. Et sa soeur savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et ça la mettait dans un état particulièrement pitoyable. Sur ce sujet, les tentatives de séduction du brun sur elle n'allait pas en aidant... Que devait-elle penser? Que devait-elle faire? Elle n'avait jamais émit la possibilité qu'elle puisse plaire à ce point à quelqu'un, et ne s'en était jamais préoccupé. Il n'y avait jamais eu dans sa vie que Mikanou, et rien que lui. Juste Michaël.

**Fin du flash-back**

Gabriel se pencha par la fenêtre. Il y avait un grand soleil à l'extérieur, rien à voir avec son état sentimental. Puis, son regard se posa sur une silhouette qui marchait rapidement le long des immeubles. Reconnaissant son propriétaire, elle ferma la fenêtre, prit son porte-monnaie et s'enfuit de la maison avec pour excuse d'aller chercher du pain. Raphaël la laissa faire, abasourdi, elle ne lui avait même pas laissé réagir. La jeune fille sortit en trombe de l'appartement, et, au lieu de descendre d'un étage pour sortir de l'immeuble, elle monta de deux paliers, et se pencha au-dessus de la balustrade pour le voir monter. Si Michaël était ici, ça ne pouvait être que dans le but d'aller chez elle ; elle était montée pour l'éviter, ne le rencontrant ni en chemin, ni dans l'appartement. Et elle ferait un petit détour pour aller chercher du pain, histoire de laisser les deux hommes seuls. Elle vit Michaël frapper à la porte puis entrer, et choisit ce moment pour descendre enfin l'immeuble, et se diriger à une boulangerie tout sauf proche de l'endroit où elle logeait.

Michaël frappa trois coups à la porte, et entendit un "Entrez" surpris et ensommeillé venant de l'autre côté de la porte. il pénétra dans l'appartement qu'il connaissait déjà un peu, et se dirigea jusque dans la cuisine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver devant un Raphaël à moitié nu, venant de se lever visiblement. Il resta le regard bloqué sur lui, son torse, ses abdominaux, puis dériva un peu plus bas... Avanat de détourner très rapidement le visage, devenant rouge comme une écrevisse.

"Ex-excusez-moi, m'sieur, j'suis venu voir Gabriel..."

"Gabriel? Tu as dû la voir en montant, elle est descendue chercher le pain à l'instant."

"Non, m'sieur, j'l'ai pas vue."

"Ah...Bon ben, assieds-toi, elle ne va pas mettre longtemps à revenir. Encore une chose, ne m'appelle pas m'sieur et arrête de me vouvoyer..."

"Oui m'sieur ! Non j'veux dire doc... euh... Raphaël..."

Raphaël sourit de la gêne du gamin face à lui. C'était lui qui le mettait mal à l'aise à ce point? Il se regarda, notamment sa tenue. Bon, d'accord, chemise blanche ouverte et boxer blanc, c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus descent comme accoutrement, mais il se levait à peine, et puis il était chez lui, quoi ! Quant à Gabriel... Elle avait certainement éviter Michaël sciemment, et il espérait qu'elle ne traîne pas trop... Ce gamin était décidément trop mignon, surtout avec cette couleur sur les joues, et déjà il ressentait l'envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche le prendre. Il s'administra une monumentale claque mentale, mais ne put s'empêcher de détailler du regard. Le gamin portait lui aussi une chemise blanche, il le voyait au col qui dépassait de son pull noir. Et il avait mis un jean assez large, mais raphaël était toujours captivé par un détail en particulier de son physique. Ce dragon, qui ornait son visage... Ca faisait déjà deux fois qu'il ressentait l'envie de lui ôter ses vêtements pour voir si ce tatouage récouvrait bien son torse comme il le pensait.

Il se mit également à penser que ce gosse avait briser le coeur de sa soeur sans même s'en douter... Il devait retenir ses pulsions, il ne pouvait non seulement pas s'enticher d'un homme, mais en plus, pas de celui qui avait brisé sa petite Gabriel... Il serra les poings, ses pulsions le prenant sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler...

_Gab... Pourquoi t'es pas là... Seul avec ton frangin, j'vais crever moi... Il est tellement attirant, bordel... Pis t'as vu comme il est fringué... Sa peau, elle doit douce je pense... Ca doit être agréable d'être dans ses bras... Je... Je veux... Ne serait-ce qu'un baiser... Je veux... Je __le__ veux..._

Michaël gardait le visage baissé, espérant de tout coeur que son amie rentrerait vite... Les secondes qui passaient semblaient être des heures, aucun des deux hommes n'osait engager la conversation... Ne se doutant pas que leurs sentiments étaient partagés, surtout que le blond refoulait les siens... S'enticher d'un homme, quelle idée ! C'était une alliance contre nature... Il ne pouvait pas, c'était tout. Mais les lèvres du gamin étaient tellement attirantes... Avec la blancheur de sa peau, ses lèvres opéraient un contrastes et en paraissaient presque rouge sang... Raphaël s'approcha lentement de lui, cédant à l'une de ses nombreuses pulsions. Entendant les bruits de pas se diriger vers lui, Michaël leva le visage vers l'homme, devenant de plus en plus vermeil, et se leva, pour reculer contre un mur. Bientôt coincer entre ce dernier et Raphaël, il n'eut d'autre choix que de fixer le visage de ce dernier, bloquant sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient l'air si douces... Si chaudes...

Et là, ce fut au tour du blond d'être pris de court. Se rendant compte qu'il était en train de craquer, de céder à ses envies, et sur un mec qui plus est, il avait amorcé un mouvement de recul. Mais deux lèvres gourmandes vinrent s'emparer des siennes, incapables de résister plus longtemps au charme et au charisme qu'il dégageait. Le plus âgé voulut se dégager, mais déjà deux bras se joignirent autour de son cou, un corps chaud se pressait contre le sien. Une petite langue impatiente vint taquiner ses lèvres, qu'il gardait hermétiquement closes. Non, il était hors de question qu'il finisse avec un homme ! Et pis quoi encore ! Mais il fallait dire que malgré son manque d'expérience, Michaël était assez doué dans le domaine, et compensait ce manque par son envie et son attirance pour lui. Enfin, après environ une minute de ce manège infernal, Raphaël céda, déliant ses lèvres pour laisser le jeune garçon s'emparer définitivement de sa bouche. Leurs langues se lièrent, évoluant gracieusement l'une avec l'autre, leurs lèvres se dévorant, alors que finalement deux mains prenaient Michaël par la taille pour l'amener plus encore contre lui, glissant sur ses hanches et enfin, caressant avec douceur ses fesses. Le plus jeune mit plus d'ardeur à ses actes, heureux comme pas deux de pouvoir enfin goûter aux lèvres du blond. Tous deux pouvaient sentir une agréable chaleur les envahir. Michaël, se sentant plus audacieux que jamais, glissa ses mains le long du torse découvert du médecin. Celui-ci frissonna, et se décida à faire remonter ses mains du postérieur du gosse pour glisser à la lisière de son pantalon, s'enfouissant à l'intérieur afin de pouvoir passer sous sa chemise (puisque notre petit rouquin avait bien entendu rentrer son pull et sa chemise dans son jean...forcément...). Le rouquin se crispa, un gémissement s'échappant de sa gorge pour finir étouffé par leur baiser. Décidément, cet homme n'était pas un coureur de jupons pour rien, il savait y faire, remontant lentement ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis redescendant, suivant le tracé de certains de ses muscles... Michaël quant à lui était moins expérimenté et gardait ses mains sur le haut du torse de Raphaël, n'osant pas faire autre chose, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire...

Enfin, l'étreinte de leurs lèvres se brisa, et le blond laissa les siennes dériver le long de la mâchoire du plus jeune, finissant dans son cou, le dévorant à coups de langue taquine et de baisers papillons. Le moins grand gémit de bien-être, il se sentait tellement bien... Heureusement d'ailleurs que le mur se trouvait derrière lui, sinon il se serait déjà effondré sur le sol ; mais là, il ne tenait que par la force de la paroi sur laquelle était appuyé son dos. Il laissa s'échapper le nom du médecin dans un souffle, la tête se rejetant en arrière.

"Raphaël..."

L'intéressé sourit, continuant ce qu'il avait entreprit de commencer, ses mains commençant à glisser sur le torse du gamin pour venir le caresser d'une main experte...

Gabriel marchait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, et entra dans la boulangerie qui se trouvait dans la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle commanda juste une baguette, cela suffirait pour elle et son frère. Elle prit également un pain de campagne, sachant que Micahël devait être chez elle en cet instant, et que ce dernier était un dévoreur de pains. Mais sa surprise fut à son comble lorsqu'en sortant de la boutique, elle aperçut Kira. Son premier réflexe fut de se dire :" Ho non pas lui...", mais l'homme la vit et lui fit signe d'approcher. Ce qu'elle fit avec un air dépité. Il discutait "affaires" avec un autre homme, visiblement plus âgé que lui. Kira avait à peine moins de vingt-cinq ans (Raphaël en a vingt-sept...Il peut pas être plus jeune, puisqu'il est médecin ), et cet homme devait, lui, avoir dépassé la trentaine depuis déjà un moment. Il avait à sa ceinture une arme, ce qui fit pâlir la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut. Kira l'amena à lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille et continua sa conversation d'un air désinvolte. La gamine ne prêta pas attention à ce qui se disait, après tout, cela ne la regardait pas. Elle sentait tout de même quelque chose accroché à la ceinture de Kira, et, baissant le regard, vit un couteau, et pâlit de plus belle. Elle savait pertinemment que le frère de son ami baignait dans des affaires louches, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé au fait qu'il puisse porter des armes... Ce qui était malgré tout logique...

Puis l'homme s'éloigna en leur lançant de noirs regards, les laissant seuls ; Kira déposa chastement un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune enfant, plongeant un regard tendre dans le sien.

"Bonjour, ma puce... Que fais-tu dans de tels quartiers à cette heure-ci?"

"Je suis venue acheter du pain..."

"...Y'a pas une boulangerie plus proche de chez toi?...Hm...Et pis cette jupe, c'est pour moi que tu l'as mise?...Tu es à croquer comme ça..."

Gabriel se contenta de répondre à la première question, sautant sur l'occasion pour dire qu'elle devait rentrer rapidement, son frère devait l'attendre. Et Kira insista pour la raccompagner. Il se dirigèrent donc jusqu'à son appartement, et la gamine remercia l'homme de sa prévenance. Celui-ci lui répondit avec un grand sourire que c'était normal et que...

"...sinon je serais un amoureux bien indigne et cela prouverait que je ne te mérite pas... Je ne sais pas si je te mérite, mais déjà plus qu'un crétin comme Michaël..."

Gabriel eut le coeur qui fit un bond gigantesque dans sa poitrine. Là voilà prise entre deux feux, et surtout à nouveau confrontée aux lèvres chaudes qui se collaient contre les siennes... Elle tourna vivement le visage, rougissant. Puis tourna la poignée de la porte, l'entrouvrant.

"... Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée..."

"Tu me laisserais même pas entrer?"

Entendant le bruit de la porte, Raphaël redressa le visage d'un geste soudain, toujours contre Michaël. Il entendit la voix de sa soeur et celle d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Par cotnre, le rouquin, lui, avait parfaitement reconnu cette voix...

"Mon frangin..."

Le médecin se dégagea vivement de l'adolescent et se précipita dans sa chambre pour enfiler un pantalon noir et revenir dans la cuisine, fermant précipitemment sa chemise. Michaël, quant à lui se rhabillait un peu, son pull avait déjà jarté à travers la pièce, et sa chemise avait commencé à être déboutonnée... Il se releva, ses vêtements remis en place, et s'assit sur une chaise, prenant l'air faux d'attendre quelque chose. Raphaël fit mine de préparer une cafetière.

Gabriel essayait de gagner du temps. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que les deux hommes aient résisté à leurs pulsions, et devaient vraisemblablement être très occupés...

"Tu as peur que ton grand frère ne soit pas là?...Ce serait mieux tu sais... Je te ferais connaître des choses que tu n'oserais imaginer, mon amour..."

Ne pouvant plus résister plus longtemps sous la menace de finir par céder aux avances qui lui étaient faites, la jeune fille fit entrer Kira dans l'appartement, claquant la porte avec force au cas où les deux hommes ne les auraient pas encore entendus. Ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, et Gabriel retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant son frère décemment habillé, et Michaël assi nonchalemment sur une chaise. Elle fit mine d'être surprise par sa présence, et vint lui adresser un bonjour chaleureux. Faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, Raphaël réprimanda sa petite soeur.

"T'en a mis du temps... Il est arrivé peu de temps après que tu sois partie et t'attends depuis, t'aurais pu être moins longue..."

"Désolée grand frère, disons que..."

"Que je l'ai rencontrée en chemin et que nous avons bavardé un peu..." intervint Kira.

Michaël rougit de colère. Il faisait décidément tout pour se taper son amie et ça ne lui plaisait pas... Quant à notre Raphinou international, il arqua un sourcil dubitastif, regardant sa soeur d'un air intrigué. Un lourd silence s'installa ensuite. Brisé par Michaël.

"Euh... Il se fait tard..." Remarque stupide, il était à peine dix heures. "Je reviendrais cet après-midi, Gab' ! Tu viens Frangin?"

"Hm..."

"Tchao, à c't'apr'!"

Entrainé par Michaël, Kira fit un dernier signe affectif à Gabriel, puis s'éloigna à son tour, rejoignant leur appartement avec le gosse. Et laissant les deux autres seuls, enfin. Raphaël finit de préparer sa cafetière, Gabriel rangea le pain dans le sac prévu à cet effet. Michaël reviendrait cet après-midi. Donc, Gabriel sortirait. Et se débrouillerait pour ne pas tomber sur Kira.

"...Cet après-midi tu restes à la maison."

"De quoi? Mais..."

"...Pas de mais, Gabriel. Je... Je ne veux plus céder à mes pulsions comme ça. Ca me rebute. Les relations homosexuelles m'ont toujours écoeuré, et je crains que ton ami ne se fasse des idées par le fait que j'ai cédé à mes envies charnelles."

"Raphaël ! Arrête de dire ça ! Ca n'a rien d'anormal ! Tu peux très bien tomber amoureux d'un homme, comme d'une femme ! Qui te dis que tu préfères les femmes aux hommes, alors que les marques dans le cou de Michaël ne trompent personne ! J'espère d'ailleurs que son frère ne les verra pas ! T'aurais pu faire un peu plus dans la dentelle !"

"J'ai dit tu resteras à la maison. Point final."

"Ah ouais? J'préfère encore aller faire le tapin ! Vous laisser seuls mettra à jour vos réels sentiments et..."

"Pourquoi tu fais ça, Gab? Tu l'aimes, Michaël, n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi tu tiens absolument à me caser avec lui?"

"Parce que je l'aime justement ! Vous êtes tous les deux les personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus, vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre, ça crève les yeux, et je ne veux que votre bonheur ! Et ce bonheur passe avant le mien, un point c'est tout !"

A ces mots, la jeune fille tourna les talons pour partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant son aîné seul dans la cuisine, un air à la fois triste et attendri sur le visage.

"Gabriel..."

L'intéressée était maintenant allongée sur son lit, le visage baigné de larmes, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Son portable se mit à sonner. Elle s'en empara, regarda l'écran. Numéro inconnu. Elle décrocha quand même.

"A...-snif-...Allo?"

"Tu pleures mon coeur?"

"Kira? Comment t'as eu mon numéro?"

"J'l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Michaël..."

"Fous moi la paix, oublie-le ce numéro, j'veux pas te parler..."

"J'voulais juste savoir si on pouvait se voir cet après-midi."

"? Mais tu sais que Michaël vient chez moi et..."

"Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais bien qu'il n'y va pas pour toi... Tu penses pas qu'on devrait les laisser tous les deux et s'occuper un peu de nous?"

Kira avait touché au point sensible. Elle avait une excuse toute trouvée pour sortir, et par la même occasion laisser les deux hommes qu'elle chérissait seuls... Et lui aussi semblait enclin à aider Raphaël et Michaël...

"D'a-d'accord... Je viens chez toi c't'aprèm, vers... Quatorze heures?"

"Parfait mon amour... Tu verras, je te ferais découvrir plein de choses délicieuses que tu ne regretteras pas et qui te feront oublier ta peine et les pleurs que tu es en train de verser..."

"..."

"A cet après-midi, amour de ma vie."

Sur ces mots, Kira reposa son téléphone sur son socle, regardant le combiné avec un air pervers.

_Elle est à moi. C'est trop facile, elle me mange dans la main... Quant à toi Michaël, profite bien de ton beau blond... J'm'amuserai avec quand j'en aurai fini avec sa soeur... Mon pauvre frère, tu vas tout perdre en quelques jours... Ton amie, ton amant... Bouhahahaha... Ma seule raison de vivre, petit frère, c'est de te détruire... D'en finir avec ton cocon de douceur et de confort...Te faire comprendre que la vie, c'est encore autre chose que cela...  
_

* * *

_A suivre... Review?  
_


	5. Chauds? rendezvous

Aha mon cinquième chapitre... Toujours merci à Satinette (ça y est j'ai retenu le pseudo) pour ses reviews Bon, j'pense pas que la suite va arriver de suite, mon septième chapitre en cours d'être écrit, et le temps se fait de plus en plus rare ... Donc il va falloir être patient(e)...

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : Chaud(s) rendez-vous**

_Tout cela ne mène à rien... Du moins pour moi... Je sais que Michaël va rriver à la maison d'un instant à l'autre, et Raphi ne sait même pas que je suis sortie... Tout est parfait de ce côté là... Mais ici... Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête... J'aurais pu aller n'importe où, maintenant que Kira sait aussi ce qu'il y a entre nos deux frères... Alors, pourquoi je suis devant cette porte, à me demander si je dois sonner ou non?... Je suis en train de me jeter dans la gueule du loup... Mikanou m'avait pourtant prévenue du tempérament de son frère, qui voulais posséder toutes les femmes, et pire que mon frère... Je suis sa proie... Et pourtant j'ai envie d'être sa proie... Deviendrais-je masochiste?... En l'espace de trois jours, il s'en est passé des choses... J'ai l'impression de changer à une vitesse fulgurante... Y'a trois jours encore, j'aimais Michaël de toute mon âme, et je cherchais désespérément un moyen de le lui faire comprendre... Et de me faire aimer par lui... Aujourd'hui, je fais tout pour qu'il finisse dans les bras de mon frère, et je me jette dans ceux du sien, sachant pertinemment que pour lui, je ne suis qu'une passade... Pff... Je dois être stupide pour en arriver là... Tout ça pour que mon frère soit heureux... _

Gabriel sonna, la porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Kira lui ouvrit, mais la jeune fille nota un détail : il n'était pas habillé comme le matin même ; il paraissait à la fois plus décontracté, plus classe, mais aussi plus charmeur... Elle leva le visage vers le sien, ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux, certaines mèches tombaient dans son cou pour caresser ses clavicules... Il la fit entrer, et referma la porte derrière lui. Perturbée, troublée, l'adolescente ne savait que dire ni que faire... Quand les bras du jeune homme vinrent l'enlacer pour la serrer contre lui, son torse se collant à son dos...

"Tu m'as manqué..."

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser dans son cou, soupirant sur sa peau.

"Il est temps pour moi de tenir ma promesse, tu ne crois pas... On va s'occuper un peu de nous, et je vais te faire oublier les larmes que tu as faites couler ce matin, mon amour..."

Il se dégagea d'elle, lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, dans le salon. Gabriel le suivit docilement, rougissant de plus en plus... Et là, ce fut le choc. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, et Kira proposa à la jeune de regarder un film. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça, mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre... Après tout, s'il ne lui faisait pas d'avances, ce ne serait pas plus mal...

Pendant ce temps, Michaël entrait dans l'appartement de Gabriel et Raphaël. Ce dernier lui dit d'attendre trente secondes et partit chercher Gabriel dans sa chambre. Et là, surprise...

_La garce... Elle s'est tirée par la fenêtre... C'est sûr que c'est utile d'habiter au premier étage... Elle l'a fait exprès... Je fais quoi moi, maintenant? Si tu t'attends à ce que je saute sur l'occasion pour sauter sur Michaël, et peut-être le sauter, tu te fais des illusions ma cocotte... J'vais lui dire que t'es plus là et qu'il doit rentrer chez lui... Et je t'explique pas le savon qui t'attends ce soir..._

Il revint vers le rouquin, lui annonçant que Gabriel était sortie. L'adolescent eut une mine légèrement déçue mais ne fit pas de mouvement pour amorcer son départ. Le regard du plus pervers des deux s'aventura dans le cou de l'autre, détectant quelques marques qu'il avait lui-même faites le matin même... Et l'envie de recommencer le prit... Non, non, non, non, il ne devait pas craquer... Surtout pas... Mais les vues qu'il avait eues sur ce jeune corps lui revinrent en tête, il revit cette peau pâle rougir sous ses baisers, ce dragon qui, comme il l'avait suspecté, descendait sur son torse, il entendit à nouveau les gémissements du gosse sous la caresse de ses lèvres, il sentit une seconde fois ses mains, se perdant dans ses cheveux après avoir parcourut son torse, il sentait de nouveau l'odeur ennivrante de sa peau, sentait enfin le goût salé de la sueur qui avait commencé à recouvrir son corps si frêle... Il maudit sa mémoire et détourna le regard de ce jeune homme, et surtout de ses lèvres, diablement tentatrices...

"Michaël..."

Il avait voulu utiliser un ton distant, sévère, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rester, mais c'était une voix suave qui s'était échappée de sa gorge, trahissant l'envie qu'il commençait à avoir pour le gamin... Ce dernier leva un regard assez surpris sur Raphaël, et, encouragé par ce ton de voix si chaleureux, lui sauta littéralement au cou, embrassant à nouveau ses lèvres si provocatrices... Raphaël répondit avec fièvre au baiser, collant leurs bassins, finissant par se laisser tomber par terre, allongé sous l'adolescent. Cette posture dominée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais pour le moment, il était plus préoccupé par leur baiser qu'autre chose... Ses mains détaillèrent à nouveau le physique fragile de Michaël, alors qu'il embrassait ses lèvres avec fougue...

"Ki-Kiraaaa..."

Ca faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes que le film avait commencé, et pourtant, Gabriel était incapable de donner une quelconque information le concernant... Kira avait enfoui son nez dans sa poitrine depuis cinq bonnes minutes, après lui avoir retiré son pull... Il respirait l'odeur de sa peau, parcourant ses seins de ses lèvres et de sa langue... Ses mains parcouraient les jambes de la jeune fille, qui avait laissé ses propres mains se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs, la tête rejetée sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé, allongée de tout son long sur le divan, le corps de l'homme recouvrant le sien... Lorsqu'il fit rouler un de ses tétons entre ses dents, elle laissa échapper un cri, se cambrant d'un coup sous le plaisir montant... Le brun lui aussi éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à ce petit jeu... Elle était manifestement en son pouvoir et le resterait longtemps... Les sentiments toujours confus de la jeune enfant commençaient à se faire plus clairs, plus distinct dans son esprit... Dans le fond, elle n'avait jamais aimé Michaël... Ils avaient été tellement proches qu'elle s'était prise d'affection pour lui, mais plus comme une grande soeur, ou une mère, quelqu'un de sa famille en tout cas... Et les sentiments qui naissaient pour ce Kira étaient totalement différents... Plus forts... Ils faisaient battre son coeur beaucoup plus fortement...

Il remonta le long de son buste pour venir capturer ses lèvres, l'embrassant chaudement ; elle lui rendit son baiser avec passion, nouant ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas qu'il brise le baiser trop vite... Etouffant un sourire, le jeune homme opéra un mouvement en avant de tout son corps sur celui de la jeune fille, faisant se rencontrer leurs bassins. La gamine gémit, et lui-même eut un gémissement étouffé... Ses mains parcouraient sa poitrine, pressant doucement ses seins, alors qu'il lui montrait tout le talent qu'il avait à faire évoluer une langue dans un gracieux ballet dans l'espace restreint d'une bouche... Ce fut la gamine qui brisa le baiser, commençant à manquer d'air... Elle finit par se montrer active à son tour, suçotant la peau de Kira à la base de son cou, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise noire... Puis ses mains glissèrent sous les pans de tissu, venant caresser furtivement sa peau...

Désormais à moitié nu, ne gardant que sa chemise blanche et son boxer, Raphaël dominait à présent le p'tit Mikanou, léchant lascivement la peau de son torse, ayant d'abord suivi le tracé de son tatouage, puis maintenant celui de ses muscles qui se dessinaient sous sa peau... Michaël, quant à lui, ne portait plus que son caleçon noir, et gémissait sous les attentions de l'homme, se cambrant par moment, faisant se rencontrer leurs bassins respectifs. Le blond descendait dangereusement le long du buste du jeune, laissant sa chemise glisser le long de ses bras pour s'en débarrasser avec rapidité... Une de ses mains vint s'aventurer sous le sous-vêtements du jeune garçon, s'enroulant autour de ce qu'elle était venue chercher, lequel objet était dur de désir... Raphaël sourit et commença à exercer un léger mouvement de va et vient sur le membre dressé du gamin, tout en revenant l'embrasser de la façon la plus chaude qu'il le pouvait...

Le gosse se raidit puis se cambra en sentant les doigts du plus âgé se refermer autour de sa virilité, soupirant ensuite par saccades du plaisir que la masturbation envoyait dans son corps. Il lâcha le nom de Raphaël dans un soupir lascif, alors que ce dernier revenait à la charge en lui retirant son sous-vêtement de sa main libre. Il descendit son buste de ses lèvres, s'arrêtant doucement à son bas-ventre, relâchant doucement la hampe du jeune garçon. Ce dernier émit un gémissement de frustration, regardant Raphaël pour avoir des explications. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question que déjà il l'avait pris en bouche...

Kira et Gabriel n'était plus sur le canapé... Ils en étaient tombés quelques instants plus tôt, mais ne s'en plaignaient pas... La télévision laissait s'échapper des bruits indistincts, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchait à saisir... Ils étaient bien trop absorbés par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire... Nus tous les deux, ils avaient désormais leurs hanches soudées, alors que Kira prenait l'innocence physique de la jeune fille dans cet acte de luxure... Cette dernière laissait s'échapper des soupirs, parfois des cris sous le plaisir qu'elle rencontrait, alors que le jeune homme, lui, gémissait, grognait parfois, toujours plus fort...

Michaël lécha les doigts de Raphaël avec avidité, étouffant un cri de douleur en le sentant les introduire en lui... Peu à peu, il s'accoutuma à la douleur, laissant le plus âgé terminer ce qu'ils avaient entrepris de faire en se laissant glisser en lui...

Le souffle court, le regard clos, le corps encore engourdis par le plaisir ressenti, Kira et Gabriel étaient toujours sur le sol, leur film venait de s'achever. L'homme était allongée sur le jeune femme, murmurant son nom dans une plainte de désir. L'adolescente, quant à elle allongée sous l'homme, essayait de reprendre sa respiration, après l'acte qui venait de se dérouler entre eux.

"...Je t'aime..."

Elle n'avait que murmuré cette phrase, et pourtant, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était vraie. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais ç'avait été pour elle un véritable coup de foudre... Satisfait, Kira se redressa sur ses avant-bras, posés de chaque coté des épaules de la gamine. Il la regarda dans les yeux avec un regard mesquin qui la mit mal à l'aise et lui donna envie de pleurer... Non, quand même pas... Elle ne s'était pas laissée prendre...

"...Ca fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire... Désolé de t'avouer que ça n'est pas réciproque, et surtout que j'en ai rien à foutre de ta gueule d'ange..."

Ses propos étaient froids et tranchants, cassants et douloureux. Pour la deuxième fois en un week-end, la petite voyait le monde s'effondrer autour d'elle.

"T'es mignonne, et tu m'as bien occupé pendant ces deux jours... Mais ne vas pas croire toutes les âneries que j'ai pu te débiter... Je ne t'aime pas..."

Il se releva, se rhabilla et partit se servir un café, laissant l'adolescente seule, sombrant dans le désespoir. Elle ne pourrait jamais plaire à qui que ce soit, elle avait été stupide de penser une telle chose... Jamais elle ne trouverait quelqu'un pour l'aimer qu'elle pourrait aimer en retour... Jamais... c'était certain... Elle se revêtit, et sortit de la maison sans un bruit autre que celui de la porte qui s'enclenche. Kira passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte de la cuisine en entendant celle d'entrée.

_Elle est partie? Elle n'essaie pas de revenir dans mes bras? C'est rare ça, d'habitude, elles s'accrochent, elle s'accrochent... Enfin, moi ça m'arrange... J'ai eu ce que je voulais et en plus je n'aurais pu cette gosse dans les pattes... Je me suis comporté avec elle comme j'ai traité toutes les autres, alors... Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens du remord à avoir fait cela?_

Gabriel errait dans la ville, les bras balottant le long du corps, ses cheveux se balançant en rythme d'un côté à l'autre de son dos. Les larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle avançait dans un quartier bien mal fréquenté. Elle s'enfonça dans une ruelle sombre, restant perdue dans son désespoir, et ne vit pas une bande constituée d'une dizaine d'hommes se mettre à la suivre. Ils la coincèrent dans une impasse (comme par hasard) et se mirent à ricaner. Gabriel leva le regard vers eux, mais ledit regard semblait étrangement vide. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle, mais l'un d'entre leur intima d'arrêter, il voulait s'occuper d'elle lui-même. Il était sans doute le chef de ce gang. Certainement un gang ennemi de celui de Kira. Mais qu'est-ce que cela lui importait? Elle n'était pas mêlée à leurs histoires, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient?

Le chef s'approchait toujours d'elle et enfin elle reconnut son visage. C'était celui qu'elle avait vu le matin même en train de discuter affaires avec Kira. Il lui adressa un grand sourire, mais ce sourire n'était pas chaleureux, il était sadique au contraire. La jeune enfant se mit à trembler de peur, alors que l'homme la plaquait contre un mur, sous les ricanements de ses hommes.

"...Tu sais que ton p'tit copain Kira a essayé de me rouler? ...C'est un enfoiré ce type... Et c'est sur toi que je vais me venger... Si t'es sa petite amie, il doit beaucoup tenir à toi..."

Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de nier le fait qu'elle était sa petite amie que déjà il lui avait relevé son pull, pour caresser sa poitrine sans aucune douceur. Le froid de ce mois de février les entoura, faisant frissonner la jeune enfant. L'homme l'embrassa avec violence, mordant ses lèvres, lui pinçant la peau, la prenant entre lui et le mur à l'étouffer sour sa force. Elle ne pouvait pas se débattre et de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas la force... L'homme la plaqua ensuite à terre, lui écartant violemment les cuisses, lui ôtant le sous-vêtement qu'elle portait sous sa jupe noire. Puis, l'écrasant toujours sous son poids, il la pénétra sans douceur, prenant du plaisir à cet acte charnel, alors que la gamine pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tant elle souffrait physiquement et moralement, tant elle avait honte de la situation... Les hommes du violeur les entouraient, se délectant du spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Une fois que l'homme eut fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il se releva, et envoya un grand coup de pied dans les côtes de l'adolescente, avant de faire signe à ses hommes de l'imiter. Ils la ruèrent de coups, se défoulant sur elle, alors qu'elle n'avait encore une fois rien demandé à personne... Puis, ils se reculèrent, laissant la gamine seule, confrontée à son seul désespoir grandissant, et le gang quitta les lieux... Elle resta allongée sur le sol, adoptant une position foetale pour se réchauffer, mais aussi par réflexe, pour se rassurer... Personne ne serait capable de dire combien de temps elle était restée là... Dans le froid hivernal... La neige commença à tomber, mais elle ne bougeait pas davantage, si bien qu'elle fut bientôt recouverte d'une fine pellicule de flocons blancs qui ne fondaient plus...

Enfin, un homme, grand, brun, le cheveux noir et long (tès long) passa dans la ruelle et vit l'enfant allongée sur le sol, comme une poupée sans vie. Il s'approcha d'elle à grande vitesse, constata qu'elle était toujours vivante mais dans un sale état, et appela une ambulance avant de l'envelopper dans son manteau et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer en attendant les secours. La gamine leva enfin le regard vers lui, le voyant sourire pour la rassurer, et se laissa enfin sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

Raphaël et Michaël somnolaient sur le canapé, revêtus à la va-vite, se tenant l'un l'autre enlacés. Enfin, Raphaël se réveilla, et les mouvements qu'il produisit dans son réveil éveillèrent le rouquin à son tour.

"Il est quelle heure?"

"Six heures... Tu devrais penser à rentrer, ton frère va s'inquiéter..."

"Ouais, j'y crois moyennement..."

"Ouais, ben quand même... D'ailleurs..."

Raphaël se leva, et alla voir dans l'entrée. Il n'y avait que deux paires de chaussures, les siennes et celles de Michaël, ainsi que les pantoufles de Gabriel. L'homme arqua un sourcil.

"Gabriel n'est toujours pas rentrée... Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi longue..."

"En plus, il neige dehors... J'peux rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne?"

"Ca ne me dérange pas... tu verras après avec ton frère..."

"Hm...Mais... Tu peux bien t'occuper de moi toi aussi non?"

Michaël vint se coller contre son amant, échangeant avec lui un court baiser. Ils attendirent une heure encore le retour de Gabriel. Rien. Quand, tout à coup, le téléphone sonna. Raphaël décrocha précipitemment le combiné.

"Gabriel? Où es-tu?"

"Euh... Je suis navré, mais ce n'est pas Gabriel que vous avez au téléphone..."

"Oh, excusez-moi..."

"Par contre je peux vous dire où elle se trouve..."

Raphaël agrandit soudainement son regard, fixant un point fixe du mur face à lui.

"Expliquez-vous."

"Je me nomme Uriel, et j'ai retrouvé cette petite Gabriel dans une rue non loin de chez moi il y a environ une heure..."

Le blond écouta attentivement ce que cet Uriel avait à dire, pâlissant à vue d'oeil. Voir son amant dans cet état n'était pas pour rassurer Michaël, qui se serra un peu plus contre lui. Raphaël remercia son interlocuteur puis raccrocha, baissant le regard dans celui de Michaël. Enfin, il délia ses lèvres et dit d'une voix mal-assurée :

"Gabriel est aux urgences."

* * *

A suivre...

Hihihihihihhi... Review?


	6. Catastrophe

Aha... Chapitre six... J'ai pas envie de faire de commentaire dessus, j'ai la flemme, désolée... Merci quand même pour les reviews, je crois que j'y ai pas répondu faute de temps, désolée encore, mais bon, le bac avant tout...En tout cas, vos reviews étaient très encourageantes, et je pense être bien partie pour finir la fic... D'ailleurs je suis presque au bout :P...

* * *

**Chapitre six : Catastrophe**

_Comment est-ce que cela a-t-il bien pu arriver... Ca fait depuis hier soir que je suis ici, j'ai du appeler Babiel pour qu'elle annule mes rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui et demain, et j'ai renvoyé Michaël chez lui, en lui faisant tout de même la promesse de l'appeler dès qu'on aurait du nouveau... Il m'a quant à lui dit qu'il en parlerait à son frère... D'après lui, ce n'est pas un acte dû à une simple pulsion de la part d'un homme qui aurait cédé à la démence... Selon mon p'tit Mikanou, il s'agirait d'un règlement de compte... Je lui fait confiance, vu le milieu dans lequel évolue son frère il doit savoir, mais ça ne ressemble pas à Gabriel d'être mouillée dans ce genre d'affaires louches... Bordel, mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive à elle... C'est une gamine sans histoire, qui demande jamais rien à personne... Se faire violer comme ça, tabasser aussi apparemment... C'est pas possible, j'suis en train de faire un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller... Gabriel... Petite soeur..._

Raphaël avait la tête enfouie dans ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux, assi au chevet de sa jeune soeur... Il était neuf heures du matin, il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, et une barbe naissante faisait déjà son apparition. De temps à autres, une larme s'échappait, mais il n'essayait pas de la contenir, ne l'essuyait même pas. Pour quoi faire? Sa soeur était inconsciente, allongée devant lui dans un lit d'hôpital, et le diagnostic du médecin était clair : violée, deux côtes cassées, hypothermie. La totale. Si cet Uriel ne l'avait pas trouvée et n'avait pas appelé les secours, elle serait morte de froid, ou bien une de ses côtes brisées aurait fini par percer l'un de ses organes internes. Le point possitif, c'est qu'elle n'était pas - plus - en danger de mort.

Il avait rencontré en arrivant à l'hôpital l'homme qui avait sauvé sa soeur. Il avait remercié chaleureusement, ne sachant que faire pour exprimer sa gratitude. L'homme n'avait rien demandé en échange, et pourtant, Raphaël aurait été prêt à lui donner beaucoup de choses pour lui témoigner sa gratitude. Après tout, Gabriel était le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie, et cela faisait maintenant sept ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble tous les deux, depuis la mort de leurs parents. Cet évènement avait développé entre eux une grande complicité, contrairement à ce qui s'était passé chez les Sakuya. Leurs deux parents étaient morts l'un d'une overdose, l'autre s'était suicidé. Pas étonnant avec ça de voir que l'aîné des deux garçons était devenu chef de gang, dealer de drogues, baignant dans toutes les affaires louches qui se déroulaient en ville; de plus, au lieu d'une complicité, c'était une rivalité farouche qui s'était développé entre eux.

D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Gabriel s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme brun, qui n'était pas inconnu de Raphaël. C'était le frère de Michaël. Comment lui avait-on dit qu'il s'appelait, déjà? Kira?...Certainement... Il entra discrètement dans la pièce, refermant la porte derirère lui. Il salua le blond d'un bref signe de tête et s'approcha du lit dans lequel Gabriel sommeillait tranquilement. Il la regarda avec compassion ; ou bien était-ce de la pitié? Raphaël serra les poings ; si la théorie de son amant était exacte, c'était lui le responsable de l'état de Gabriel, c'était de lui qu'on avait voulu se venger.

Comme sentant le regard hostile du médecin, le dealer leva les yeux vers lui, le toisant d'un regard mi-provocateur, mi-respectueux. Aucun d'entre eux ne disait mot, comme si cela était superflu et inutile. Puis, le regard du brun changea, pour se plisser en un air plus charmeur. Raphaël l'observa avec surprise, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça? Il ne voulait quand même pas le séduire, surtout dans un instant pareil !

Ah non, le visage de Kira se radoucit d'un coup, alors qu'il tournait son visage vers la jeune endormie. Il avait voulu tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même, séduire ce beau blond, pour le prendre sous le nez de Michaël, il en aurait tiré une satisfaction profonde. Pourtant, en cet instant précis, il n'en ressentait aucune envie. Non, il se sentait plutôt mal. Comme responsable de l'état de la jeune fille. Michaël lui avait plus ou moins raconté ce qu'il savait, notamment que ça avait tout l'air d'un règlement de compte. Et lui savait pertinemment que ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne, puisqu'une seule personne l'avait vu en compagnie de Gabriel parmi ses "concurrents". D'après son frère toujours, elle avait été violée, frappée, et laissée au milieu de la rue, et s'était également retrouvée en hypothermie puisqu'il avait neigé et qu'elle n'avait pas pu se déplacer pour rentrer chez elle. Il se sentait d'autant plus responsable que, s'il avait été moins sournois avec elle, elle aurait été chez lui au lieu d'être en train de se faire violer, et surtout, il l'aurait raccompagnée, donc il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'il lui dise de but en blanc qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle et qu'elle n'était pour lui qu'un jeu, la conduisant ainsi à sa perte. Pourrait-elle un jour lui pardonner?... Kira arqua un sourcil. Pardonner? Pourquoi voudrait-il obtenir son pardon?... Pourquoi culpabilisait-il autant? C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait...

Il fit un léger signe de tête à Raphaël, sortant de la pièce et de l'hôpital pour passer un coup de fil. Cet acte ne resterait pas impuni. Il en était hors de question. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pour cette fille qui n'était à la base qu'une histoire sans lendemain, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. Il le devait.

Il ouvrit le clapet de son portable et composa un numéro. Il attendit que cessent les "tûûûûût tûûûûût..." de la ligne téléphonique, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui réponde.

"Ouais?"

"Kato? C'est Kira. J'ai du boulot pour toi et Setsuna."

"Ah? J't'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse?"

"...La bande à cet abruti d'Asmodeus. Je veux que vous mettiez cet enfoiré hors d'état de nuire, qu'on en entende plus parler, faites-le chanter, balancez-le aux autorités, tabassez-le, j'm'en fous, j'veux qu'il souffre. Et pareil pour ses hommes. Faites comme vous voulez, mais j'veux plus entendre parler ni d'eux ni de leur bande. J'ai été clair?"

"Okay Boss ! On t'fais ça, j'vais contacter Bélial et Setsu, on s'en occupe."

Kira raccrocha, à moitié satisfait. Il faisait confiance à ses hommes de main, ils n'avaient jamais raté un coup ensemble. Mais cette fois, ils agiraient sans lui, se contentant de recevoir ses instructions. Et c'était ce qui ne le satisfaisait pas. Il aurait voulu s'occuper lui même d'Asmodeus. S'occuper lui-même de son cas pour lui faire payer. Mais il savait surtout que s'il s'en occupait lui-même, il risquait de le tuer, et, son frère étant encore mineur pour un certain temps, il valait mieux qu'il fasse profil bas. Kira s'arrêta net dans les couloris de l'hôpital, alors qu'il rejoignait la chambre de Gabriel. Pourquoi se mettait-il à penser ainsi à Michaël? Décidément, aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment un comportement anormal. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, laissait ses hommes agir sans lui, faisait profil bas pour éviter à son frère de finir dans un foyer jusqu'à son prochain anniversaire où il aurait dix-huit ans, et de galérer par la suite, parce que tout seul, sans aide. Ca ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Mais alors, pas du tout.

Il revint dans la chambre, Raphaël venait visiblement de s'assoupir. Ce qui était compréhensible : il avait passé sa nuit à veiller sa soeur et à s'inquiéter, et la journée de la veille n'avait pas été de tout repos... Il prit une autre chaise et s'assit face à l'autre bord du lit, tournant le dos à la fenêtre et faisant face au blond.

Kato venait de raccrocher. Il fallait qu'il contacte Bélial au plus vite, ils iraient chercher Setsuna à la sortie des cours en fin de journée. Michaël voudra peut-être les accompagner aussi, qui sait. D'ailleurs en parlant de Michaël, il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé dans un cours de philosophie, et Dieu savait combien il pouvait s'ennuyer pendant ces cours. Mais d'habitude, Gabriel était assise à côté de lui et discutait un peu, ou lui donnait une idée de quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps. Là, il était tout seul, à écouter le professeur déblatérer ses inepties et déceptions au sujet des dissertations qu'ils lui avaient rendus le vendredi précédent. Vendredi. Ca faisait quoi, trois jours? Il s'en était passé des choses durant ces trois jours... Et la dernière d'entre elle, il s'en serait bien passé. Et celle qui était en train de lui tomber dessus aussi : le philosophe-enseignant venait de lui rendre deux copies, celle de Gabriel et la sienne. Un six sur vingt et un dix-huit sur vingt. Inutile de préciser à qui appartenaient ces notes. Michaël n'avait jamais été bon élève...

A la sortie du cours, il rencontra des élèves d'une section autre que la sienne (pour ceux qui n'aurait pas encore compris, Michaël est un élève de Terminale Littéraire). Les S. Les Terminales Scientifique. Et pas la classe la plus sympa. Il s'agissait de ceux qui aimaient particulièrement critiqué la classe de Michaël, comme quoi ils n'étaient que des bons à rien que ne connaissaient pas le mot "travail". Ils avaient voulu, au début de l'année, s'en prendre directement à eux. Manque de bol, Gabriel était présente ce jour-là, et les avait remballé proprement. depuis, ils n'osaient plus se moquer directement, alors les critiques circulaient dans leur dos. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient visiblement remarqué l'absence de la jeune femme, et ne se privaient pas de leur envoyer des piques toutes les plus blessantes les unes que les autres.

"Que signifie l'abréviation "TL"?"

"Facile, "Total Losers"!"

"Et que signifie l'abréaviation "TS"?"

Les concernés se retournèrent, faisant face à un garçon un peu plus âgé qu'eux, un BTS. Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux intrigués, dans le genre "qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut çui-là?"... Puis, il leur apporta la réponse.

"Suivant le point de vue, on peut dire "Tentative de Suicide", mais aussi "Teigneux Stupides"... Alors vous prenez pas pour les plus intelligents du monde et tirez-vous d'là ; j'traîne pas avec des cons suicidaires !"

Ils ne se firent prier et dégagèrent les lieux sous la demande de Setsuna (ouais, je sais, dans le manga il est plus jeune, mais j'avais pas envie que ce soit un pauvre élève de seconde ou de première, ça perd tout son charme). L'élève de BTS s'avança jusqu'à Michaël, lui adressant un sourire confiant. Ils se serrèrent la main, puis la conversation s'engagea.

"'Lors Mike, t'as perdu ton ange gardien?"

"Elle est à l'hosto..."

"Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre d'après les rumeurs... J'sais pas si ça a rapport, mais tu sais que ton frangin nous a demandé de bousiller Asmo?"

"Ah, non j'savais pas. Il te l'a dit quand?"

"Il a appelé Kato c'matin, pis çui-ci m'a envoyé un message pour m'prévenir. Ils viennent avec Bélial me chercher à la fin des cours. Tu veux v'nir avec nous?"

"Je sais pas trop... J'veux pas d'ennuis tu vois..."

"J'te comprends. Passe le b'jour à la Gaby d'ma part si tu vas la voir..."

"No souci !"

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, laissant le plus jeune dubitatif. Son frère avait demandé à ses hommes de s'occuper d'Asmodeus, et ce une ou deux heures après qu'il ait appris la thèse du règlement de compte. C'était certainement lié. Ce second chef de gang était certainement le responsable de tout cela. Les poings du rouquin se serrèrent. Pourquoi ils avaient fait cela? Gabriel était une fille sans histoire, elle ne demandait jamais rien à personne ! Et son frère était le type même du mec insensible, ils ne l'atteindraient pas comme ça... Quoique, avec le peu de choses qu'il savait, il avait remarqué un comportement inhabituel de la part de son frère. Il était moins insensible ; et ça ne serait pas à son avantage si ça se savait, vraiment pas.

Gabriel se sentait entièrement engourdie, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger le plus petit orteil, même pas pour soulever une de ses paupières. Elle sentait la chaleur diffuse autour d'elle ; elle n'était plus dehors, sous la neige ; ah non ! Cet homme l'en avait sortie et avait dit qu'il appelait les secours. Elle était certainement à l'hôpital. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Par contre, elle sentait une vive douleur au niveau des côtes. Mais il se posa un nouveau problème pour la jeune fille. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était cet homme, la sortant de sous la neige. Seulement, il s'agissait surtout de la seule chose dont elle parvenait à se souvenir...

Ajustant ses sens, dans le but de sortir de ses pensées qui commençaient à partir sur un mode paniqué, elle écouta la conversation qu'elle pouvait entendre, sans doute avait-elle lieu dans la pièce. Elle reconnut deux voix d'hommes, familères et pourtant si difficiles à saisir. Qui étaient-ils? Elle essaya de mettre un visage sur chacune des voix, en vain. Alors, dans un grand effort, elle leva ses paupières, tout d'abord aveuglée par la lumière, puis, s'y accoutumant peu à peu, elle put distinguer deux visages. Celui d'un homme blond au visage fin, et celui d'un homme plus brun, avec un air doux sur le visage et surtout diablement mignon. D'ailleurs, ce fut lui qui, le premier, lui adressa la parole :

"Gabriel? Comment te sens-tu?"

"...Je... suis où?"

"A l'hôpital." C'était le deuxième homme qui avait dit cette phrase.

"Hôpital?...Ah oui... J'ai mal... C'est pour ça que je suis ici?"

"Euh..."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet. Que pouvait-il bien arriver à la jeune adolescente? Se comporter ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas... En temps normal, elle aurait chercher à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et non pourquoi elle était là ; elle était d'ailleurs la mieux placée pour le savoir. Kira leva la main et passa sa paume chaude sur la joue de la gamine, sous l'oeil perquisiteur de Raphaël.

"Tu es sûre que ça va aller?...Tu as l'air... Différente..."

_Je vais bien... Mais, comment vous dire, à vous deux qui avez l'air de tenir à moi, à qui je tenais beaucoup, je le sens, que je ne parviens pas à savoir qui vous êtes? Que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de mon lien avec vous?... Je ne sais même pas vos noms... J'en suis absolument désolée, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pourraient être..._

Gabriel ne répondit pas, dévisageant l'homme ténébreux avec un regard intrigué, comme cherchant à le retrouver dans ses souvenirs ; en vain. Ce fut au tour de Raphaël de prendre la parole avec un air inquiet.

"Petite soeur? Réponds-nous, est-ce que ça va?"

"Petite... Soeur?"

Gabriel fixait désormais le blond, cherchant à le reconnaître lui aussi. Raphaël eut un regard paniqué ; non, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas les avoir oubliés ! Il passa un main sur son visage incrédule, puis se leva rapidement pour aller chercher un médecin.

Midi. Deux silhouettes sveltes attendaient devant le lycée dans lequel était inscrit Michaël. Un homme blond décoloré, une femme à l'aspect très masculin, assez pour qu'on pense plutôt avoir affaire à un homme d'apparence androgyne. La cloche sonna la libération des élèves, qui sortirent les uns après les autres des salles de classe. Un jeune homme sortit à son tour. Setsuna. Il serra la main à Kato et à Bélial, jetant un oeil aux secondes qui se pressaient tout autour de lui pour sortir plus vite. Il eut un sourire aussi dédaigneux qu'amusé, puis la conversation s'engagea.

"Bon, alors, on va l'pécho où c't'Asmo d'mes deux?"commença Setsuna.

"Bah... On va faire les quartiers chauds, là où ils on l'habitude d'être vus... Z'en pensez quoi?"Sur ces mots, Kato tira une longue bouffé sur la cigarette qu'il portait aux lèvres.

"Faut bien commencé quelque part," conclut Bélial, "on est partis..."

"Attendez moi!!!"

Les trois se retournèrent, voyant Michaël, soufflant comme un boeuf, s'arrêter vers eux. Il se stoppa enfin, les main sur les genoux, le dos courbé vers l'avant. Il reprit lentement sa respiration, avant de relever le visage vers les trois plus âgés.

"J'viens avec vous!"

"T'as pas la carrure pour, Gamin..."

"C'est ça, dis que chuis gringalet tant que t'y es !"

"Tu es un gring..."

La main de Setsuna vint se placer sur la bouche taquine de Kato, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

"C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de v'nir. Alors, Mike, tu préfères l'action à la passivité?"

"J'peux?"

"Allez, on t'accepte, gosse, mais pas de conneries..."acheva Bélial.

Les quatres partirent, ils avaient deux heures devant eux, du moins, en ce qui concernait Setsuna et Michaël. Une fois arrivés dans les quartiers chauds de la ville, ils cherchèrent partout, fouillant dans chaque ruelle, chaque recoin, chaque cage d'escalier au bas des immeubles. Ils s'apprêtaient à retourner en direction de l'établissement scolaire, les mains vides, quand quelque chose attira l'attention de Michaël ; des bruits indistincts, qui ressemblaient à des paroles. Ils se regardèrent, puis partirent voir de quoi il s'agissait. Bingo, une transaction ; et le dealer n'était pas quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient, donc c'était certainement un concurrent, donc une connaissance d'Asmodeus. De furtifs regards s'échangèrent, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la ruelle et se firent remarquer en s'éclaicissant bruyamment la gorge. Les deux hommes qui étaient en train de marchander se retournèrent d'un coup, puis essayèrent de fuir.

Après une course poursuite à travers toutes les ruelles du quartier, Setsuna finit par attraper l'un des deux hommes ; coup de bol, c'était le dealer et non l'acheteur. Ils le cernèrent, le regardant de haut ; sauf pour Michaël qui n'était pas assez grand pour cela.

"Où est Asmodeus?"

"'Croyez p'tèt' que j'vais vous l'dire?"

"Ce serait dans ton intérêt."

"Allez vous faire foutre."

"Ah ouais?"

Kato s'avança et lui colla un coup de poing bien placé sous les côtes. L'homme eut le souffle coupé sous le choc, et s'effondra sur le sol.

"Alors, j'attends."

Finalement, trois coups de pieds et cinq poings dans la figure plus tard, il leur avoua tout, et les quatre complices partirent pour le lieu indiqué.

"C'est un cas peu courant, bien que connu ; elle a subi un choc violent, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, et la seule défense que son corps a trouvé, c'est l'amnésie. Pour le moment, on ne connait aucun moyen pour faire retrouver sa mémoire à quelqu'un. On essaie de lui faire part de ses souvenirs, on lui fait se recréer une vie, certaines théories parlent d'un nouveau choc psychologique pour tout remettre en place. Mais cette dernière technique n'a jamais vraiment porté ses fruits."

Raphaël avait une mine déconfite, Kira cachait la sienne derrière un masque impassible. La nouvelle n'avait rien de très réjouissant, elle ne se souvenait de rien, même pas d'eux.

_Au moins, elle ne se souvient pas de la mort de nos parents... Ca, c'est le bon point... Mais bon, si elle a tout oublié, comment on va faire? Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est plus que deux jours de vacances que je vais devoir prendre pour m'occuper d'elle..._

"Mais, sa mémoire élémentaire est toujours là ; j'entends par là que son savoir pur, sa culture générale, ses petites manies, sont toujours là. Une recette de cuisine, comment faire de la bicyclette, tout ceci sont des choses qu'elle n'a pas oublié. Simplement, pour elle, c'est toute une vie qui recommence. Une chance en quelque sorte."

_Tu parles d'une chance... Le bon côté de la chose, c'est qu'elle ne se souvient pas de ce que je lui ai fait... Hein? Pourquoi j'me dis ça? J'm'y suis tout de même pas attaché ! Cette fille n'est qu'une histoire parmi tant d'autre, je n'ai pas à culpabiliser pour cela... J'ai été franc avec elle, je ne l'aime pas, point. Bon, okay, ça a toujours été salaud de leur dire ça une fois qu'elles couchaient avec moi, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ! Cette gamine ne m'intéresse pas !_

Pendant le discours du médecin et les réflexions des deux hommes, Gabriel était partie dans la salle d'eau qui était annexée à sa chambre. Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir, se détaillant de haut en bas. Cheveux noirs bleutés, yeux bleu azur, petite taille, main aussi petites que fines... Elle ne trouvait aucune ressemblance avec cet homme qui disait être son frère. Il était blond, les yeux vert émeraude, grand, avec de grandes mains... Rien à voir avec elle...

_Est-il vraiment mon frère?... Non, il n'est certainement pas la personne qu'il dit être par rapport à moi... Dans ce cas, qui sont-ils?_

* * *

_A suivre..._

Ben, toujours le même rituel... Pitit bouton en bas là, juste en dessous ... Ca encourage...


	7. Changements

Déjà le septième chapitre... Bientôt la fin? hm... J'pense que j'arriverai à dix chapitres tout ronds... Mais j'en ai déjà une deuxième en cours, je la posterai quand j'aurais fini celle-ci ... j'espère...

* * *

**Chapitre sept : Changement**

_Nous y voici... La planque d'Asmodéus... J'me sens mal à l'aise... Et Kira qui n'est pas là... J'le sens mal ce coup-là, j'sais pas pourquoi... Enfin, si, je sais... S'ils sont bel et bien les responsables de l'état de Gabriel... Grrrrrrr... Mais j'aurais quand même préféré y être avec mon frangin ..._

"Ah, te revoilà, Gabriel... On a parlé avec les médecins et..."

La main de la jeune fille se leva et coupa Raphaël dans son élan. Il se stoppa net, attendant qu'elle parle. Kira leva le regard, jusqu'ici fixé sur le sol, et focalisa son attention auditive et visuelle sur elle.

"...Tu es mon frère... Et toi?...Je ne sais pas, mais... Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez... Comment être sûre que tu es bien mon frère, alors qu'aucune ressemblance physique ne nous lie?"

Et ce fut le choc. Raphaël écarquilla les yeux de surprise, Kira se leva rapidement pour prendre les mains de la jeune fille. Scène romantique? Pas tant que cela... Car il les lui lâcha rapidement pour lui envoyer la sienne en plein visage. La gamine tourna le visage dans le sens de la claque, sa joue virant au rouge tant Kira y avait mis de la force. Quelques mèches de cheveux suivirent le mouvement, la scène semblait pour tous se dérouler au ralenti. Gabriel sentait la douleur irradier de sa joue et mit une main dessus, comme pour sentir cette chaleur désagréable qui était dégagée. Elle resta comme ça, à moitié penchée, le visage tourné vers la gauche, le regard dans le vide, alors que Kira commençait à lui faire la morale.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Que moi, tu es des doutes, que tu me haïsses, passe encore, mais pas ton frère. Pas lui qui s'est occupé de toi pendant toutes ces années ! Tu n'as pas le droit, Gabriel, tu m'entends ! Tu lui dois le respect, et tu ne peux pas remettre en cause votre lien de parenté !"

Le jeune homme semblait dégager une aura de colère, alors que Raphaël, toujours choqué, gardait le regard peiné sur la petite. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'elle remette ses dires en cause. Incapable de tenir, il s'avança jusqu'à eux, poussa légèrement Kira sur le côté, et prit sans prévenir sa petite soeur dans ses bras, retenant à grand peine ses larmes ; il n'allait pas pleurer non plus, c'était un homme, mais les sanglots montaient, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait les retenir. Il la serra contre son coeur, posant sa main sur l'arrière-crâne de la jeune.

"...Je suis ton frère... De neuf ans ton aîné... Tu... Tu ne peux pas me faire ça... Pas toi petite soeur, c'est suffisament éprouvant sans que en rajoute une couche supplémentaire..."

Il baissa le visage, fermant les yeux pour serrer un peu plus la petite contre lui. Sa peine était palpable, comment pouvait-elle douter d'une telle chose?... C'était logique, mais jamais il n'y avait songé, jamais il ne l'avait envisagé... Gabriel quant à elle se retrouva contre son frère, serrant la main sur sa chemise. Cette étreinte était tellement réconfortante, et lui procurait tellement de bien... Ses bras qui l'enlaçaient se montraient tellement rassurants... Elle se mit à pleurer, se détachant doucement de l'étreinte que lui donnait l'homme pour lui adresser un grand sourire.

"Mon... Grand frère..."

Raphaël sentit une vague de bonheur l'envahir ; elle laissait le doute se taire, et se rabattait sur l'hypothèse réelle qu'il soit son frère. C'était une bonne chose, il avait eu peur tout d'un coup... Mais Gabriel s'éloignait à nouveau de lui pour s'approcher du brun... Lentement, elle vint jusqu'à lui, et le regardait avec tendresse. Kira eut un sourire sincère, mais se retrouva d'un coup tout penaud en sentant la jeune femme le gifler à son tour, prononçant ensuite des paroles venimeuses :

"Ne lève plus jamais la main sur moi."

Michaël et ses compagnons entrèrent dans la planque qui leur avait été indiquée. Ils parcoururent discrètement les couloirs, arrivant jusqu'à une pièce d'où on entendait des bruits indistincts. Le rouquin serra les dents et les poings en entendant ce qu'il se disait.

"...ine à Kira. On l'a tabassée, grave."

"Ouais boss, z'avez trop assuré sur c'coup-là!"

"Yeah..."

"Pis comment vous l'avez prise, comme ça, elle en chialait, la garce."

"Bien fait pour sa gueule ; c'est ce qui arrive quand on nous fait chier !"

"Ouais, c'Kira n'avait qu'à bien s'tenir ! Pour qui y s'prenait de faire du deal sur not'territoire?"

Tous les hommes de mains d'Asmodeus discutaient entre eux, leur chef ne disant rien, fumant son précieux cigare. Cette gosse avait été si facile à prendre... Elle n'avait déjà plus de force quand ils l'avaient coincée et elle semblait déjà à moitié déprimée. Rien n'avait été plus facile. Setsuna sentit la rage monter en lui ; les pensées de cet homme se lisaient sur son visage, tant et si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient que deviner la satisfaction qu'il ressentait à avoir martyriser la gamine. Soudain, Michaël sursauta, entendant une voix murmurer à son oreille :

"C'est pas joli-joli d'écouter les discussions à la porte..."

Tous quatre se retournèrent, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec trois hommes et... trois flingues, braqués sur eux. Michaël déglutit difficilement, Setsuna pâlit légèrement, Kato et Bélial restèrent impassible. Aucun d'entre eux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Les trois hommes les poussèrent dans la pièce où tous les autres se trouvaient, gardant les quatre complices en joue.

"Hey, patron, regardez qui est venu nous rendre visite !"

"...Tiens tiens tiens... Voilà qui est intéressant... On va bien rigoler... Appelez Kira, immédiatement..."

Kira dévisageait maintenant Gabriel avec un regard noir, et cette dernière le lui rendait bien. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là? Raphaël voulut détendre l'atmosphère entre eux en proposant d'aller prendre l'air. Chacun approuva silencieusement, se lançant des regards meurtriers. Une fois à l'extérieur, le blond essaya désespérément d'engager la conversation entre les deux autres, en vain. Finalement, un léger bruit coupa court à toute discussion ; le portable du brun sonnait, et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour décrocher.

"Ouais, Kira Sakuya à l'appareil."

"Mon cher Sakuya... Alors comment se porte cette petite que j'ai eu l'honneur de voir dans le détail hier après-midi?"

"Ta gueule, Asmo."

"Tu serais peut-être intéressé que je tiens en ce moment même trois de tes potes et ton cher petit frère... Mais bon, vu que tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment t'y intéresser, moi, j'les tue proprement, ni vu, ni connu, on en reparle plus!"

"Attends !... Qu'est-ce que tu veux?...Pourquoi t'en prendre à une personne qui est aussi importante pour moi qu'une poupée de chiffon?"

Ses paroles, bien que compréhensibles pour mes chers lecteurs, ressemblaient davantage à du latin qu'autre chose pour les deux frère et soeur qui étaient présents auprès de lui et le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

"...Je veux que tu te ramènes. Ma planque est rue..."

Kira était devenu blême, écoutant avec attention les indications de son concurrent. Il tenait trois de ses potes et son frère en otage, et en plus, il s'en était pris à la petite Gabriel... Ne dénotant pas l'étrangeté de cette pensée, il raccrocha, partant sans un au revoir pour ladite gamine ni pour le médecin, qui restèrent tous penauds, sans comprendre.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?... Il me haïssait tant que ça, avant que je perde la mémoire?"

"...Pas que je sache..."

Le frère aîné de Michaël courait maintenant dans les rues de la ville, se dirigeant vers l'entrepôt désaffecté que lui indiqué son concurrent quelques minutes plus tôt.

_L'enfoiré... Attends que j'mette la main dessus, il va passer un sale quart d'heure... On s'en prend pas aux miens comme ça, sans retour de flammes... D'abord la p'tite, maintenant mon frangin et mes potes... Tu vas voir c'que tu vas prendre, Asmo... J'vais te massacrer... Tout ça parce que tu es rancunier... Pff... T'es pire qu'une gonzesse..._

Il finit par arriver, essoufflé, devant ledit entrepôt, se baissant pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux, histoire de reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux pâles reflétaient toute la haine qu'il ressentait à cet instant, sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi? Ca ne lui serait même pas venu à l'idée de faire ça une semaine plus tôt ; en l'espace de quelques jours, il avait pas mal changé, ses priorités semblaient différentes... Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : se venger d'Asmodeus, qui avait osé faire souffrir la petite Gabriel sans raison valable... Et lui faire payer le fait de s'en être pris à son frère...

Il entra dans le bâtiment après avoir repris son souffle, et le traversa jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle lumineuse, qui l'éblouit un instant. Suffisament en tout cas pour qu'il se fasse mettre en joue par les hommes de main de l'homme au catogan. Il dévisagea ce dernier avec un regard acide, comme s'il avait voulu le pétrifier sur place.

"Bonjour, Kira Sakuya. Ca faisait longtemps dis-moi... Ah non, en fait, on s'est vus hier... Content de te compter néanmoins parmi nous, mon ami..."

Asmodeus se leva et marcha jusqu'à être à hauteur de Kira. Ce dernier n'osait pas bouger, il était en proie à ces hommes armés, qui n'hésiteraient pas à le descendre s'ils trouvaient suspect le moindre de ses gestes. Il serra les dents, essayant de toiser l'homme au catogant avec son regard le plus mauvais, le plus meurtrier. Mais son interlocuteur se contenta de sourire de ses dents blanches, en ricanant de cette situation.

"Quel regard... Dis-moi, Sakuya, où est passée cette tendresse que j'y trouvais il y a de cela pas si longtemps... Cinq ans peut-être..."

"Cette époque est révolue, connard... Relâche mon frère et mes potes si tu veux pas avoir affaire à moi..."

"Et que comptes-tu me faire? Comme si tu ne savais pas qu'au moindre geste,tu finis comme le pigeon dans le tir au pigeon ... Allez, mon cher, cher Sakuya... Où est passé l'homme qui hantait mes nuits et qui me laissait l'appeler par son prénom?(1)"

"... Banni à jamais de tes bras, enfoiré."

"Pas si sûr, mon cher... Je veux bien relâcher ce p'tit monde, mais à une condition : je veux que tu m'appartiennes, ad vitam aeternam."

Kira eut un léger bug. Lui appartenir? En échange de la liberté de son frère, Bélial, Kato et Sétsuna?... Eux qui ne faisaient qu'exécuter ses ordres se retrouvaient dans un sacré guêpier, et il ne tenait qu'à lui de les en sortir... Au prix assez élevé de sa fierté. Et Gabriel dans tout cela? Ne l'avait-il pas faite suffisament souffrir? Il recommencerait certainement maintenant qu'elle était amnésique, alors, s'il cédait aux avances de cet homme, qu'est-ce que cela changerait? La petite ne se souviendrait plus de ses sentiments pour lui, et tout irait mieux pour elle. Peut-être même Michaël laisserait tomber ce blond stupide pour aller avec elle. Ce serait normal. Ils nageraient tous dans le bonheur, sans lui pour le détruire.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kira Sakuya de réfléchir ainsi ; penser au bonheur des autres avant le sien, réparer ses erreurs au prix coûteux de son propre orgueil, aider son frère, penser à ses amis... La simple rencontre qu'il avait faite avec cette gamine l'avait métamorphosé. Elle qui respirait la gentillesse, la bonté, le bonheur de vivre... Avaiat-il voulu la détruire non pas pour l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse mais par pure et simple jalousie? Elle était si bienfaisante, tellement douce et chaleureuse.

Il serra les poings et les dents. Cette gosse n'avait pas mérité ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Ca non. Il devait réparer son erreur. Mais si elle ne saurait probablement jamais qu'il ressentait du repenti pour une action dont elle ne se souvenait même pas. C'est pourquoi, le visage aussi détourné que son regard, les poings serrés, il délia ses lèvres pour laisser passer un souffle bref.

"...Okay..."

Il ne le voyait pas, les yeux clos, mais il devinait le sourire franc qui s'était dessiné sur le regard de son ancien amant lorsqu'il avait lâché ce mot. Quelle humiliation... Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans pareille situation... Et son orgueil en prenait un sacré coup, il était blessé de l'intérieur. Et dire que, dans le fond, il faisait tout cela pour une femme qu'il n'avait jamais considérée comme autre chose que son jouet...

"Mais, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi tant que mes quatre compagnons ne seront pas dehors, et tant que je n'aurais pas ta parole que tu les laisseras, eux et la petite que tu as violée, en paix, définitivement tranquilles !"

Nouveau sourire de l'homme ; il prit le visage du frère de Michaël dans la main, le força à tourner son regard dans sa direction, et finalement lâcha d'une voix sèche :

"Relâchez les. Quant à toi, _Kira_... Tu as ma parole, je ne les mêlerai plus à mes histoires."

Le susnommé grinça des dents en entendant Asmodeus l'appeler à nouveau par son prénom. Ce qu'il avait cherché à oublier revenait plus fort que jamais. Asmodeus, son ancien amant, celui qui était devenu son plus sévère concurrent dans les traffic illégaux de la ville, le dominait désormais, et pour de bon. Jamais plus il n'aurait le loisir de courir derrière la première mini-jupe qui lui passait sous le nez.

On entendit du bruit dans la pièce adjacente. La voix de Michaël retentit, faisant sourire son frère. Ils étaient libres, tous les quatre. Il le savait grâce aux trois autres voix qui venaient de le réprimander vertement.

_Dans quelques mois, Michaël sera majeur... Je pense que Raphaël prendra soin de lui jusque là... Et peut-être après encore, qu'il reste avec lui ou que ce petit con s'attache à Gabriel... Tourne pas comme moi, gamin... Vois où ça me mène maintenant... Comme un con, j'me retrouve à la merci de ce connard. Tout ça parce que j'ai voulu jouer avec les sentiments de la petite, de ton amie. Pardonne-moi, petit frère..._

Kira sentit d'un seul coup, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, deux lèvres se presser impatiemment sur ses lèvres, coupant court à toute pensée. Il y était, il était maintenant le jouet d'Asmodeus, qui n'était visiblement pas prêt de le lâcher.

"Pourquoi ils nous ont relâchés, comme ça?Oo, c'est bizarre vous trouvez pas?"

"Tu réfléchis trop, Mike, l'important c'est qu'ils nous aient laissés partir, non?"

"Sétsu... Non, pour moi, y'a anguille sous roche. Kato?"

"Pff, moi, j'm'en fous. On a échoué par contre, j'me d'mande c'que va en penser ton frangin..."

"-Gloups-"

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel et Raphaël avaient beaucoup parlés, essayant de remettre le passé de la petite sur les rails de sa mémoire, afin qu'elle puisse se souvenir à nouveau de son existence avant ce tragique accident, accidetn en vérité prémédité par un homme peu scrupuleux, maintenant, nous le savons ... Toujours est-il que Gabriel était maintenant assise sur son lit d'hôpital, en tailleur, ses yeux rieurs taquinant son frère sans aucun remord. Comment pouvait-elle se douter de ce qu'il se tramait sans qu'elle ne le sache?

"Yo la compagnie, on est de retour !"

Et là, c'était l'arrivée en trombe de Setsuna et Michaël, dépourvu de leurs aînés, qui avaient préféré ne pas venir, de peur de croiser Kira, qui ne tolèrerait sans doute pas leur échec. Les deux plus jeunes étaient donc les seuls assez téméraires pour venir s'aventurer dans l'hôpital. Michaël écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

"Ben... Kira, il est pas là?"

Gabriel sourit ; c'était donc lui, Michaël, son meilleur ami et selon Raphaël, l'homme qui avait su prendre leur coeur à tous les deux. Il était vrai qu'il était à son goût, mais elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Il avait un certain charme, certes, il avait quelque chose de sauvage qui le rendait séduisant, mais il n'avait pas le petit plus qui faisait que... Voilà quoi ! Quant à Sétsuna, personne ne lui en avait parlé, mais son visage lui restait familier. Puisqu'il était avec son ami, il ne pouvait être lui aussi qu'un ami.

"Non," répondit Raphaël, "Il est partit il y a bien une heure et demie de cela, suite à un coup de téléphone."

"Ah." Michaël ne trouva rien de mieux à ajouter, faisant légèrement rire la jeune amésique. Raphaël sembla à cet instant préoccupé par quelque chose.

"Ecoutez-moi, tous les deux. On a appris aujourd'hui que Gabriel était amnésique. Elle ne se souvient de vous que par les descriptions que Kira et moi avons pu lui faire de vous. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si elle a un comportement qui vous parait étrange. Okay?"

Les deux jeunes hommes blèmirent. Amnésique? Décidément, elle n'en avait pas fini avec ces problèmes. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis ramenèrent leurs yeux sur Raphaël et sa soeur, qui n'avait pas prononcé mot depuis qu'il étaient entrés.

"Vous avez pas une idée d'où pourrait être mon frangin?"

"Non, Mikanou, désolé."

"ArrêtedemappelerMikanou."

"...Okay, okay..."

Ce fut toutefois sans inquiètude qu'ils se séparèrent tous ce soir-là, Michaël et Sétsuna n'étant finalement pas allés en cours cet après-midi, et Gabriel pouvant sortir de l'hôpital pour rentrer chez elle. D'ailleurs, blottie au fond de son lit, couverte de ses draps, la jeune fille ne pouvait réprimer un mauvais pressentiment Quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire, quelque chose qui ferait souffrir une personne qui lui était chère...

Quant à Raphaël, ce fut après un baiser chaleureux échangé avec le petit Michaël qu'ils étaient tous deux partis se coucher ; Kira n'étant toujours pas rentré, le blond avait préféré garder le rouquin chez lui, on ne sait jamais... Le serrant tout contre lui, respirant son odeur mêlée à celle de la sueur fraîchement arrivée sur sa peau (on se demande naturellement pourquoi ), le médecin s'endormit, sans plus penser à la disparition étrange du brun.

"A-arrête... Non, Asmo, je t'en prie..."

"Oublierais-tu la promesse qui nous lie, Kira? Tu m'appartiens, et je compte bien te faire mien dès cette nuit, alors écarte-moi ces putains de cuisses !"

**(1) au japon, les gens s'appellent par leur nom de famille, le prénom est réservé pour les intimes ou les proches.**

* * *

A suivre...

Review? Siouplait? m


	8. Un an plus tard

Huitième chapitre... et j'ai toujours pas fini le dix, qui en plus sera pas long... ... Bon, ben bonne lecture les gens, comme toujours, une petite review ça fait plaisir ... bientôt le dénouement, auquel tout le monde s'attend en plus donc... héhé

* * *

**Chapitre huit : Un an plus tard**

_29 Février. Un jour qui n'arrive que tous les quatre ans. J'aime ce jour, il est si particulier. Mais, outre cela, grâce à lui, je peux me souvenir que depuis hier, ça fait un an que je suis sans nouvelle de mon frère aîné. Je vis depuis un an sous le même toit que ma meilleure amie ainsi que mon amour, mais mon frère, lui, reste introuvable. C'est assez incroyable en soi. Un coup de fil, un départ précipité, et plus de nouvelle depuis. J'ai moi-même du mal à y croire._

Le soleil se levait à peine, et Michaël se réveillait déjà. Il cacha son visage de la douce lumière en l'enfouissant contre l'homme qui partageait son lit. Se frottant contre cette peau si douce et si connue de lui désormais, il ramena sa main sur le torse de Raphaël pour y assurer sa prise et mieux se soustraire à la lueur du jour. D'ailleurs, le blond n'en put retenir un gémissement mécontent. Non seulement il l'avait réveillé mais en plus il le griffait en serrant sa main sur sa peau. Il l'amena d'un coup sec plus près de lui encore, comme pour lui signifier de se calmer.

"...Tu pourrais, un jour, te réveiller, et par la même occasion _me_ réveiller, moins brutalement?"

"...Désolé, mon ange, j'suis désolé..."

"Mouais... Tu dis ça tous les matins..."

Il ouvrit les yeux et pencha son visage, le regard se penchant lui-même sur le petit corps lové contre lui. Au sommet de ce petit corps, une paire d'yeux suppliant invoquait la clémence d'un médecin peu scrupuleux.

"...Et tous les matins je te pardonne..."

Le blond fit monter le rouquin sur lui, ses cuisses de part et d'autre de ses hanches, et le prit par le menton pour le forcer à pencher la tête et à l'embrasser. Baiser matinal, assez bref, juste ce qu'il fallait pour se dire bonjour. Michaël sourit de cette attention de la part de son amant, et se leva, pour partir, comme tous les matins, à la recherche d'un sous-vêtement, avant qu'il ne prenne à Raphaël l'envie de lui faire ce qu'il lui ferait toutes les nuits s'il ne s'y opposait pas. Et surtout, il savait que Gabriel ne tarderait pas à venir les réveiller, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle les trouve dans une posture, disons... embarrassante. Comme cela s'était déjà produit. Et visiblement, ça n'avait jamais gêné l'un des deux frangins. Seul lui se mettait à rougir comme une pivoine en essayant désespérément de se cacher sous les draps.

Après une année complète d'écoulée, il s'en était passé des choses. Michaël et Gabriel avaient eu leur bac. Michaël l'avait eu in extremis au rattrapage, et Gabriel avait sans difficulté obtenu la mention "très bien". Raphaël était toujours gynécologue, ce qui pouvait parfois rendre son jeune amant pire que jaloux. Mais le grand changement résidait dans le fait qu'il ne draguait plus au moins une patiente par jour. Il se contentait d'une relation durable avec un certain rouquin tatoué. Sa petite soeur était toujours amnésique, bien que le blond lui trouvait de plus en plus de manies et autres habitudes de l'ancienne Gabriel ; il ne désespérait pas de la retrouver telle qu'elle était un jour.

En revanche, ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de Kira. Suite à sa disparition, toute sa bande s'était disloquée, Kato et Bélial avaient carrément quitté la ville, Sétsuna lui restait en contact mais ils ne le voyaient qu'assez rarement. Aux dernière nouvelles, il était fiancé avec une jolie fille aux cheveux châtains du nom de Sara. Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vue, et leur souhaitaient néanmoins de vivre heureux.

Un doux fumet vint soudainement chatouiller les narines des deux amants. Un parfum de...

"-Snif, snif-... Gâteau au chocolat..."

Raphaël sourit en voyant Michaël reconnaître l'odeur et se précipiter dans la cuisine, où Gabriel s'affairait déjà apparemment. Il se leva plus tranquilement, et se vêtit avec tout autant de sérénité. Aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche, il n'allait pas se presser, même pour un gâteau de sa soeur. Laissant sa chemise blanche ouverte sur son jean clair, il sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger dans la cuisine, où le jeune homme dévorait à pleine dents son petit déjeuner, préalablement préparé par une petite jeune de presque dix-neuf ans. Ladite jeune resplendissait de beauté ce matin-là, et paraissait en pleine forme, parfaitement épanouie, à peine vêtue d'un pull blanc et d'un jean bleu foncé. Ses cheveux étaient, comme toujours, détachés selon leur bon vouloir, tombant sur ses épaules en lui donnant un air extrêmement sensuel. Raphaël y passa ses doigts en lui souriant et lui murmurant un tendre "Bonjour, Petite soeur."

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, dans les quartiers mal famés, un homme, du type beau brun ténébreux, loosait de façon miteuse devant une tasse de café, regardant l'horizon à travers la fenêtre. Il ne portait pas de chemise, torse nu, et on ne le voyait vêtu que d'un jean noir. Ses cheveux mi-longs, noirs eux aussi, couvraient sa nuque, finissant entre ses omoplates. Sa main passa sur le bas de ses vertèbres, alors qu'il esquissait une grimace de douleur sous les courbatures. Soudain, on lui ôta sa main de sa propre peau pour le prendre par la taille. Il sentit alors quelqu'un le serrer contre lui.

"Et bien?... Notre petite sauterie d'hier soir n'a pas l'air de t'avoir plue..."

"Lâche-moi Asmo..."

"J'ai été trop violent peut-être?"

"...Fous-moi la paix..."

"Voyons, Kira, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as?"

_Ce que j'ai ? Tu ne vois donc pas? Ca fait un an que je ne les ai pas vus. Que ce soit mon frère ou Gabriel... Même voir son frère me contenterait. Tu ne vois donc pas Asmo... Tu me maintiens ici par la force, sans te rendre compte que tu ne me possède pas... Que j'ai pu devenir sentimental en un an ! Non, ce n'est pas en un an que je suis devenu comme cela... Mais en un week-end... C'était cette gamine qui m'a rendu comme je suis maintenant. J'ai entendu dire que mon gang s'était auto-détruit... C'est mieux ainsi, car même si je revenais, je ne serais plus capable de l'assumer..._

"Kira? Tu vas me répondre, ouais?"

_Ta gueule, Asmo... J'm'en fous de ta tronche... Laisse-moi partir..._

"Rien... Je pensais à un truc, c'est tout..."

Asmodeus n'eut pas l'air convaincu le moins du monde, et retourna violemment le brun face à lui pour l'embrasser avec tout autant de violence. Aucune douceur, aucun sentiment. Jamais Kira n'avait eu une relation aussi peu sentimentale... Et Dieu sait combien il a eu de relations sans qu'il n'aime sa conquête...

"...Pff... On a plus rien dans le frigo... Kira, tu pourras aller faire des courses, aujourd'hui?"

"Chuis pas ton chien."

"Oublie pas que mes hommes sont toujours à l'affût du moindre ordre et que ton frère n'est pas difficile à trouver..."

Kira réprima un grognement ; cela faisait un an que cela durait. Il le faisait chanter, menaçant tantôt de s'en prendre à Gabriel, tantôt à Michaël. Et lui n'avait d'autre choix que celui de se plier à ses volontés. Et il avait horreur de ça. Si ça continuait, il péterait les plombs pour de bon !

"...Okay, t'as besoin de quoi?"

Et c'est comme ça que, une demi-heure plus tard, Kira Sakuya se retrouva en train de parcourir les rayons du supermarché du quartier, poussant son caddie avec un regard complètement blasé. Lui, auparavant si redouté dans les quartiers chauds, si respecté, même par les forces de l'ordre, il n'était plus qu'un chien à la botte de son ancien concurrent. L'humiliation était cuisante... Mais pas autant que celle qui l'attendait au tournant du rayon de produits laitiers.

Hé oui, le hasard fait bien les choses, et comme dans tous les romans, il fallait bien que cela arrive. Dans tous les romans, ça se finit bien, dans tous les romans, c'est la même chose, dans tous les romans, les héros s'en sortent avec des suites de coïncidences. Ben ici, c'est pareil. Ou presque. Parce qu'avant que tout aille bien, ils se tapent de scènes bien ridicules, les "zéros" ...

Pour en revenir à cette scène humiliante, Kira tournait maintenant au coin du rayon des produits laitiers pour aller au rayon surgelés. Jusque là, tout va bien (si on oublie qu'il est censé être dimanche )... Seulement, une autre personne se trouvait dans le tournant, passant du rayon surgelés au rayon produits laitiers. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva inévitablement. Les deux caddies se rencontrèrent avec une certaine force, tant et si bien que l'un comme l'autre se retournèrent, celui n'appartenant pas à Kira entraînant son propriétaire avec lui. Euh... Vous voyez la scène? Bouhahahahahahaha...

Le jeune homme mit un temps à se remettre de ses émotions, se frottant énergiquement l'arrière du crâne, comme pour mieux comprendre. Au milieu des marchadises, coincée sous son caddie, la petite Gabriel (mais quelle surprise!XD) se sentait comme un singe dans un zoo. Enfermée dans une cage.

La reconnaissant presqu'immédiatement, Kira se releva sur ses pieds d'un bond et l'aida à se sortir de là. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire en le remerciant.

"Merci bien, monsieur."

_Monsieur? Gabriel, tu ne me reconnais pas? On s'est pourtant revus après la perte de ta mémoire... Gab'... _

"Kira? C'est toi?"

L'intéressé baissa immédiatement son regard sur deux grands innocents qui visiblement avaient mis un temps à le reconnaître. Il lui adressa un sourire radieux, et d'une grande sincérité. Elle n'avait pas changée en un an. Elle semblait toujours aussi innoente et naïve. Mais sa surprise fut à son comble lorsqu'elle recula de quelques pas par rapport à lui.

"Ne-ne m'approche pas... Enfoiré..."

L'homme blèmit. Enfoiré? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ainsi?... Gabriel avait l'air troublée, regardant tout autour d'elle. Quand une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

"Kira?J'me disait que t'en mettais du temps, aussi..."

Gabriel tourna son regard sur Asmodeus, qui tenait maintenant Kira par la taille en la jaugeant d'un air hautain et arrogant. Ce fut au tour de la gamine de pâlir. Cet homme... Ce visage... Le choc du caddie lui avait fait se souvenir... Maintenant, elle savait... Et elle en savait peut-être un peu trop... Elle leva une main tremblante, désignant d'une main celui qui l'avait agressée un an plus tôt...

"V-vous !... Kira, lui et toi, vous... Non..."

"Si, et alors? Ton frère n'entretient-il pas une relation homosexuelle lui aussi?"

Le ton d'Asmodeus était tranchant comme des lames de rasoirs, tant et si bien qu'il toucha la petite plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser... Les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toute jambe du magasin, sans chercher à prendre les affaires qu'elle était venue acheter.

_...Cet homme... Et Kira... Il m'avait donc dit la vérité, je n'étais rien pour lui... Foutue mémoire, pourquoi m'es-tu revenue... Maintenant je ne pourrais plus que souffrir de cette indubitable vérité que j'avais fuie inconsciemment... Kira... Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça... Et pourquoi me fais-tu cela maintenant?... Kira..._

Une porte claqua ; et aussitôt, Raphaël reboutonna la chemise de son jeune amant, prenant un air nonchalent sur le divan. Michaël se mit lui aussi à feindre l'innocence et s'allongea, tête sur les genoux du blond, faisant semblant de dormir devant un film. Ce fut une Gabriel en pleurs qui entra dans le salon, essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa main. Raphaël remua les genoux pour virer son jeune amant et vint jusqu'à sa soeur pour la prendre dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

"...Je... Grand frère, je... j'ai retrouvé ma... Ma mémoire..."

Elle enfouit son visage contre sa chemise, serrant ses pans de tissus dans ses petites mains. Ses épaules étaient secouées par de violents sanglots, alors que Michaël se relevait du sol où il était tombé tantôt, avec un grognement d'insatisfaction.

"Mais, Gab'..." Fit le rouquin," C'est génial que tu aies retrouvé ta mémoire, non?"

"J'ai vu ton frère..."

Grand silence de la mort qui tue. Les deux hommes étaient pétrifiés par les paroles de la jeune. Et finalement, elle le brisa par une dernière phrase, qui eu davantage d'effet.

"...Et il sort avec l'homme qui... qui... qui m'a... qui m'a violée..."

"De quoi !"

Michaël était rouge de colère, toisant le vide avec une fureur palpable. Comment son frère avait-il osé... Comment avait-il pu faire ça ! L'enflure... Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

"Michaël, où tu vas?"

"Je sors prendre l'air!"

Le rouquin sortit hors de l'appartement, avançant à grandes enjambées dans la ville, finissant en guise de terminus à un certain entrepôt. Il leva le visage pour regarder les fenêtres les plus hautes de l'endroit qui était lugubrement calme. Il y entra toutefois sans hésiter, attérissant dans la pièce dans laquelle il avait été enfermé avec ses amis un an plus tôt. Le bâtiment tout entier était vide. Asmodeus avait du l'abandonner en même temps qu'il les avait relâchés. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser son frère à disparaître pour finir avec cet homme abominable et sans scrupule? Même si Kira n'était pas un saint, il valait déjà mieux que ce dealer sans cervelle. C'était impensable ; comment avait-il pu faire ça à Gabriel? Même s'il ne lui avait jamais donné l'air de tenir réellement à elle, il avait eu l'air très affecté par ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille et...

"Michaël? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?"

Le susnommé se retourna d'un coup, reconnaissant cette voix, grave et mélodieuse, suave et envoûtante, capable de séduire n'importe quelle femme. Kira se tenait nonchalament derrière lui, le dévisageant d'un air interrogatif. Mais ce n'était pas du tout cette émotion qui était inscrite sur le visage du plus jeune. Ce dernier se jeta d'ailleurs sur son aîné dans le but de lui coller son poing sur la figure. Mais il fut très vite arrêté par un mouvement de la main de Kira, qui le regardait toujours avec cette question au bord des yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Michaël explosa : "Ce que je fous là ! Et toi, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec Asmodeus?"

"Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois."

"Pas tant que cela ! T'as pas vu dans quel état t'as mis Gabriel ! Connard ! Enfoiré ! Enculé ! Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, tu n'es capable que de détruire ceux qui t'entourent ! Tu n'es qu'une râclure, un animal de luxure !"

Kira ne dit rien pour contredire son petit frère. Il pensait la même chose de toute façon. Il n'était q'un vaurien, pire, un moins que rien.

"Tu me détestes Michaël?"

Ledit Michaël fut stoppé net dans son flot d'insultes.

"De quoi?!"

"Et Gabriel... Me déteste elle aussi...?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Grand frère?"

Kira ne put ajouter le moindre mot, relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur le main de son frère et se laissa tomber assi sur le sol, le visage baissé. Inquiet, le p'tit Mikanou se pencha vers lui, essayant de capter son regard.

"Frangin... Tu m'avais dit que plus jamais tu n'irais avec un homme, et ce dès que tu as coupé les ponts avec Asmodeus... Pourquoi t'être remis avec alors que tu avais fini par le haïr?"

"...Mike... C'est tellement compliqué... C'était... Une sorte de marché... Ta liberté et celle de nos potes... La sérénité de Gabriel... En échage je devais lui appartenir... C'est tout..."

Michaël tomba des nues. Son frère était donc lui aussi capable d'avoir des sentiments et de prouver qu'il avait un coeur... Il avait tout cela pour eux, et non pour les trahir. Il lui prit la main comme l'aurait fait un enfant et lui adressa un sourire made-in-Michaël.

"Allez Frangin... J't'emmène avec moi... Je pense que tu as besoin de parler avec la miss..."

"Non, si je ne rentre pas, Asmo s'en prendra sans hésiter à vous..."

"Je ne te savais pas si prévenant ..."

Michaël se redressa et se mit à réfléchir (évènement historique à marquer dans le livre des records!). Son frère se releva pendant ce temps, le regard éteint. Puis, le rouquin se mit à prononcer la merveilleuse idée du siècle.

"Les flics ! Ils recherchent Asmo depuis un bail non? Si on le fait tomber dans un piège, plus de souci."

"Je ne marche pas dans ta combine, frangin. C'est de la délation et j'ai horreur de ça."

"Ah. Tant pis, j'pensais que tu étais prêt à tout pour regagner l'affection de Gab'... Me suis trompé..."

Futé, le Michaël, plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser ! Il avait vite compris ce que son frère n'avait pas saisi, faute d'avoir jamais connu ce sentiment si particulier. Il avait compris la nature de cette affection qu'il lui portait... Il fit donc mine de tourner les talons, prêt à quitter l'entrepôt.

"Attends !"

Souriant intérieurement, l'appelé se retourna avec un air innocent.

"Voui?"

"C'est quoi ton plan?"

Kira avait l'air un peu perdu, mais déterminé. A choisir entre ses principes et Gabriel, c'était vite tranché. S'il trouvait le moyen de se faire pardonner et de la récupérer, il était partant. Même si ça allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il pensait. Michaël, sans pour autant cacher sa joie de retrouver son frère, commença à lui expliquer comment il voyait les choses, comment ils pourraient organiser tout cela. Faire condamner Asmodeus, s'en débarrasser, et finalement venger la petite comme ils auraient dû le faire un an plus tôt au lieu de s'empêtrer dans des règlements de comptes... En fait, ç'avait été leur première erreur. Celle de penser qu'il s'occuperaient mieux de cette vengeance que n'aurait pu le faire la justice. En vérité, ils auraient dû agir comme cela dès le départ.

* * *

A suivre... Review ! 


	9. Je t'aime

Bon, avant dernier chapitre... ... Bientôt la fin... Eh ouais, déjà... Nan, en fait pas si déjà que cela... Peut-être en écrirais-je une autre je verrais...

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : Je t'aime**

**Avis aux lecteurs : attention, chapitre à l'eau de rose... peut-être un p'tit lemon... Mais pas sûr... Et ce doit être le chapitre le plus court que j'ai jamais écrit... Le prochain, le dernier, ne sera pas très long non plus ...**

_On les a appelés, anonymement bien sûr. Leur désignant où était cet entrepôt, et qu'à l'intérieur s'y trouvait un criminel recherché par les forces de l'ordre. Un violeur, dealer, tueur à ses heures. S'ils le prenaient la main dans le sac, il était cuit. Surtout qu'habituellement, il fait son traffic de drogues dans cet entrepôt. Ce sera bien fait pour toi, enfoiré. Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'en prendre à ma petite Gabriel..._

Asmodeus se trouvait dans ledit entrepôt avec ses hommes et sa clientèle habituelle. Certains avaient dénoté l'absence de Kira, le "big boss" leur avait appris qu'il se sentait mal et avait préféré ne pas venir. Le commerce débuta, les hommes échangèrent argent et drogues en tout genre. Puis, il y eut une lumière colorée. Des voix leur intimant de sortir du bâtiment.

"Les flics !"

"On nous a dénoncé!"

"C'est ce Kira, j'en suis sûr!"

_Kira... C'est d'avoir revu cette gosse qui t'a fait agir comme cela?_

Tous se firent embarquer, Kira et Michaël se tenait derrière le barage de policiers. Lorsqu'Asmodeus se fit embarquer à son tour, apercevant son ancien amant, il se mit à hurler :

"Traitre ! Elle te haïra malgré tout, ne te fais pas d'illusion ! Elle te déteste du plus profond de son être !"

Kira avait blêmit en entendant cette phrase tant elle lui semblait vraie. Mais, aussitôt, un agent de l'ordre vint vers lui, pour recueillir sa déposition.

"Vous dites qu'il est coupable de quoi?"

"J'ai des témoins à l'appui : traffic de drogues, incarcération de mineur, détention forcé de personnes majeures, viol sur mineure, tentative involontaire de meurtre, chantage, relation forcée par ce chantage."

"Wahou... Ton compte est bon mon coco..."

"Kiraaaaaaaa ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ! Enflure, traitre ! Mais j'te l'dit moi, elle te détestera jusqu'au bout !"

"J'm'en fous."

Il y eut un grand silence pendant lequel les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Asmodeus était abasourdi.

"Pardon?"

"Qu'elle me déteste, je ne mérite que cela. Mais je préfère qu'elle me déteste et que je le sache, plutôt qu'elle m'aime sans que je ne sois au courant. Je préfère être aux côtés d'une femme que je chérie et qui me déteste plutôt que séparé d'une femme qui m'aime et que j'aime en retour."

Michaël dévisagea son frère ; finalement, cette simple histoire, cette amitié qu'il avait vécue avec Gabriel pendant toutes ces années, avait débouché sur deux histoires d'amour. Dont une qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Son frère aîné, son grand frère, était amoureux. Ca crevait les yeux. Kira aimait Gabriel. C'était tout. Et Gabriel? Il ne savait pas lui-même. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était en pleurs et ne parlait que très peu. Elle avait simplement mentionné son frère pour dire qu'elle l'avait vu au supermarché, mais c'était tout. Rien de plus. Juste une mine déprimante.

Les flics embarquèrent tout le monde. Le procès aurait lieu d'ici quelques jours. Et durerait sans doute des années. Ce serait une véritable épreuve pour eux, surtout pour Gabriel quand elle apprendrait cela. Mais elle tiendrait le coup. Il la connaissait, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle voudrait se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Michaël en était convaincu. Asmodeus en prendrait pour son matricule.

"Gabriel... Tu devrais sortir de ta chambre maintenant Petite soeur... Gab?"

"..."

Raphaël se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, sa soeur était allongée sur le lit, la tête tournée sur le côté, le regard détourné dans le vide. Le médecin fronça tristement les sourcils, à cause de l'inquiétude qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs heures. Michaël n'était toujours pas rentré. Cela aussi l'inquiétait. Qu'est-ce que ce bel écervelé avait-il pu inventer ? Le connaissant, ça ne pouvait être qu'une bêtise supplémentaire... Rien de bon quoi...

"Raphaël?..."

"Oui?"

"Tu crois que... Tu crois que je pourrais un jour plaire réellement à quelqu'un? Quelqu'un qui ne se moquera pas de moi, qui ne me séduira pas pour m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse, quelqu'un qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis?"

"Je ne te savais pas si romantique..."

"...-snif-..."

Raphaël s'approcha de Gabriel et la força à se redresser pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui. Elle se lova dans ses bras, pleurant en silence.

"Qui pourrait ne pas t'aimer, Gab'?... Tu auras tous les hommes à tes pieds... Ne t'en fais pas..."

_Tous les hommes à mes pieds... Sans doute... Mais je ne veux pas tous les hommes à mes pieds... Je n'en veux qu'un seul... Kira... Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas à quel point tu me fais souffrir... Kira... Kira..._

"J'suis rentré !"

La voix de Michaël. Une porte qui claque. Raphaël détacha doucement sa soeur de lui, adressant un grand sourire à cette jeune adulte qui semblait perdue dans ses propres sentiments. Il la fit se lever et venir à lui, la prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Il fut le seul des deux à avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Car Gabriel ne vit rien venir. En fait, à peine avait-elle vu son Mikanou que deux bras l'avaient enlacée, qu'un corps massif -comparé à elle- se pressait contre le sien, que deux lèvres impatientes l'embrassaient avec passion.

**Petit Falsh-back :**

**Raphaël eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller son regard. Kira se tenait à côté de Michaël, le regard à la fois triste et heureux, mais il dénota avant toute chose cette trace d'impatience dans son regard. Il le vit se déplacer à grande vitesse vers sa soeur, l'enlacer de ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement, la serrant contre son corps. Raphaël eut d'ailleurs un sourire en voyant l'air ébété de sa soeur.**

**Fin du flash back.**

Gabriel entrouvrit lentement les lèvres en sentant la caresse d'une langue sur leur peau. Aussitôt, cette langue taquine était venue envahir sa bouche, l'emportant directement dans un monde de rêves. Cette façon d'embrasser... Même si elle n'avait pas senti ses lèvres pendant toute une année, elle ne se leurra pas. Ce baiser, c'état celui de Kira. Cette manière de l'enlacer, ce moyen utilisé pour lui montrer sa passion... Pas de doute possible. C'était bel et bien lui. Lui et personne d'autre. Elle perçut cependant un léger changement dans son baiser. Il y avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais senti avant chez lui. Comme cette étreinte... Elle lui semblait mille fois plus chaleureuse que celles qu'elle avait connues jusqu'ici...

Toujours avec douceur, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs paupières s'ouvrirent. Kira ne relâcha pas son étreinte, gardant la petite serrée contre lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Gabriel rougit intensément, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait se réjouir, ou si elle se faisait encore manipuler. Une phrase. Trois mots. Ce fut ce qui la sortit du doute. Quand le ténébreux se pencha à son oreille, gardant ses mains dans le dos de la demoiselle. Trois mots murmurés d'une voix douce. Suave. Envoûtante. Savoureuse. Et amoureuse.

"Je t'aime."

Gabriel sentit son coeur exécuter un bond immense dans sa poitrine. Cette parole résonnait dans son esprit comme autant d'échos, d'éclats de rire. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, et aussitôt, elle se lova davantage contre lui pour enfouir son visage dans le tissu de sa chemise. Des larmes de joie coulaient allègrement sur ses joues, elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Raphaël prit la main de Michaël dans un silence total, et le tira avec lui pour qu'ils sortent du couloir, allant au salon. Le nouveau couple n'était pas très loin de la chambre de la jeune femme, et ils migreraient certainement là-bas dans peu de temps. Pour le moment, ils avaient besoin de calme et d'intimité.

Mais le monde n'existait plus autour des deux amants. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte du départ des deux autres hommes. Kira avait relevé le visage de l'enfant, posant un baiser sur chacune des larmes qui coulait sur son visage. Ils échangèrent un sourire, l'homme prit Gabriel par la main et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de la demoiselle. Il ferma la porte derrière elle, et, toujours dans un silence quasi-religieux, commença à repartir à la conquête de son visage, ses lèvres, son cou, sa gorge. Combien de fois avait-il rêver d'elle sans pouvoir l'atteindre? Combien de fois avait-il essayé de supporter les assauts charnels d'Asmodeus en ne pensant qu'à elle? Combien de fois la simple image de la jeune fille dans son esprit et sa présence dans son coeur lui avaient-elles permi de garder sa raison?

Avec des gestes précautionneux, il commença à parcourir ce précieux corps de ses mains, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, mettant autant de son amour que possible dans cette nouvelle étreinte sensuelle de leurs langues. Quel bonheur de la tenir ainsi serrée contre lui ! Enfin, il pouvait s'abandonner tout entier à son amour, de plus qu'il sentait bien aux réactions de la petite qu'il était réciproque. Et ô combien réciproque ! Il passa une main dans le bas de son dos, à la lisière de son jean, et la pressa contre lui, liant leurs bassins en brisant le baiser.

"Gabriel, je..."

Sa voix soupirante fut interrompue par un index venu se poser sur ses lèvres. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut que la demoiselle qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était plus une jeune fille. Mais une jeune femme. Qui était prête à se donner entièrement à lui, à s'abandonner elle aussi à leur amour.

"Chhh... Laissons nos sentiments parler pour nous... Kira..."

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, échangeant des éclats tous les plus aimants les uns que les autres. La jeune esquissa un sourire, ses yeux se plissèrent. Et son amant se surpris à penser qu'elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle avait en plus le parfum que devrait avoir les anges, tant l'odeur de sa peau était envoûtante...

"Et... fais-moi l'amour..."

Des propos à la fois choisis et crus sortirent donc de sa gorge, et l'homme ne put y résister. Elle le désirait, il la rendrait donc heureuse. Il la porta, passant un bras dans son dos et le second sous ses genoux, et la posa sur le lit comme si elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux à la surface de la terre. Ce qu'elle était à ses yeux. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, plongeant son visage dans son cou.

"A tes ordres, mon ange..."

Une fois de plus, il se délecta de la saveur de sa peau, profita de la douce texture de sa chair sous ses doigts, la dévêtissant avec tendresse, l'admirant à chaque vêtement qui allait rejoindre le sol. Un an s'était écoulé, et elle était toujours aussi belle. Non. Elle était plus belle encore que lorsqu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras l'année d'avant. Mille fois plus belle. Parce qu'à présent, il l'aimait,était conscient de ses sentiments et se savait aimer.

Le sol était désormais couvert de vêtements en tout genre. De la chemise au soutien-gorge en passant par le boxer, tout y était. Par contre, Kira, quant à lui, s'attardait passionnément sur les points sensibles de cette femme, venant ensuite cueillir ses lèvres en un baiser de fièvre. Gabriel ondula de son corps sous celui de Sakuya, le faisant gémir de plaisir et de surprise.

"...Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi audacieuse?"

"Depuis que je suis amoureuse."

Un baiser tendre conclut cette phrase, et enfin le frère de Michaël se laissa glisser en elle, lâchant un soupir plus fort que les autres. La demoiselle ne se cacha pas non plus de faire entendre sa satisfaction en lâchant un gémissement ressemblant plus à un petit cri qu'autre chose. Les hanches désormais soudées entamèrent une danse effrénée, liant leurs corps dans un rythme endiablé, soupirant de concert. Kira continuait d'embrasser cette peau blanche si convoitée, Gabriel venait prendre ses lèvres de temps à autres, ses mains caressant longuement le dos de son amant.

"Kiraaaa..."

Leurs soupirs se faisaient échos, tout comme leurs gémissements. Au bonheur de se retrouver s'ajoutait l'intensité d'un amour partagé, ainsi que le plaisir d'une étreinte. Plaisir qui montait très vite. Bientôt Kira se relâcha, la jeune fille lâcha un cri ; ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, s'embrassant passionnément juste après, alors que l'homme se laissait tomber sur elle, incapable de retenir son poids plus longtemps, au point de l'écraser presque.

Il ne se redressa qu'en brisant le baiser, chacun d'entre eux reprenant son souffle calmement. Puis, Kira releva son bassin, se retirant, pour s'écrouler sur le matelas, aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il la prit contre lui, elle laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse de son bel amant. Leurs coeurs battaient en choeur, leurs poitrines se soulevaient et s'abaissaient d'un même geste. Ils étaient dans une osmose parfaite, se sentant aussi bien que s'ils avaient été des poissons dans l'eau. Quoique, encore ennivrés de plaisir, ce serait plutôt des poissons nageant dans l'alcool. Mais ceci n'est qu'un détail. Passons.

La nuit ne fut pas longue dans l'autre chambre de l'appartement non plus. Tous deux heureux pour leurs frangin(e)s, ils s'étaient unis une fois de plus, s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre dans un cocon de plaisirs. Pour s'endormir à leur tour. Ils allaient vivre à quatre pendant quelques temps. Puis, certainement qu'ils ne seraient plus que tous les deux. Plus de Gabriel pour les réveiller le matin. Plus de Gabriel pour les surprendre en plein acte. Plus de gâteau au chocolat au réveil.

D'ailleurs, le lendemain, Michaël et Raphaël ne furent pas arrachés de leurs doux rêves par Gabriel. Ni par Kira. Personne ne vint les éveiller. Fait étrange ; dès qu'ils eurent les yeux ouverts et qu'ils s'aperçurent de l'heure, ils avaient sauté hors du lit : Raphaël avait des rendez-vous au cabinet ce jour-là et Michaël devait aller au boulot. Mais ils eurent une sacrée surprise en arrivant dans la cuisine. A la place de la pâtisserie habituelle, ils avaient trouvé Gabriel, assise en hauteur sur l'un des plans de travail, embrassant à pleine bouche Kira, qui se tenait entre ses cuisses écartées. Ils avaient beau être habillés de pied en cap, il n'en restait pas moins que la situation fut extrêment gênante pour les deux hommes. Visiblement, Raphaël supportait mieux d'être surpris en plein acte avec Michaël, plutôt que de surprendre sa soeur dans une position très suggestive avec Kira...

* * *

A suivre... Reiviews, siouplait ... Sachant que le dernier chapitre est l'épilogue et que comme je suis de bonne humeur, je le poste en même temps 


	10. Encore un bond dans le futur

Dernier chapitre... Je remercie tout ceux qui auront lu cette fic jusqu'au bout, je crois que c'est la première que je termine... Voilou, review quand même, même si c'est court, même si c'est la fin, je continue d'ne réclamer...

* * *

**Chapitre dix : encore un bond dans le futur**

_J'en reviens pas... C'est aujourd'hui... J'ai peur..._

Gabriel se serra contre Kira, qui la tenait enlacée par la taille. Ce jour-ci, c'était le verdict ; après le procès d'Asmodeus, au bout de deux ans, ils allaient enfin savoir combien il payerait pour tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. Sakuya avait pris un jour de congé pour l'occasion, la petite s'était accordé une journée sympathique dans ses études. Raphaël avait annulé tous ses rendez-vous, Michaël, comme son frère, avait du bataillé avec son patron pour obtenir un jour de congé. Tous deux travaillaient dans la même boîte, l'un au poste de responsable des ventes, l'autre était son secrétaire ; et je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser que Michaël était le secrétaire de son frère... Gabriel suivait des cours dans une prépa littéraire depuis deux ans et demi, l'une des plus réputée du pays.

"On y va?"

Gabriel se serra plus intensément contre son amant pour toute réponse. Ils entrèrent dans le tribunal, y retrouvant leurs frères. Au bout de quelques minutes, le verdict fut rendu. La tension était à son comble.

"...clarons l'accusé, Asmodeus Satan, coupable, de traffic de drogues, incarcération de mineurs, viol sur mineure, tentative involontaire de meurtre, chantage. La peine encourut sera de vingt-cinq ans de prison, dont cinq ans avec sursis."

Bon, il n'était pas condamné pour la totalité de ses actes. Mais bon, c'était une belle victoire, puisqu'il écopait de vingt ans de prison ferme. Gabriel poussa un long soupir de soulagement, alors que Kira lui lançait un de ses sourires particulièrement charmeurs.

"On a gagné, mon ange."

"Oui... J'y crois pas..."

Raphaël et Michaël les rejoignirent, et le soir-même, tous se rendirent chez Kira et Gabriel pour fêter l'évènement. Ils s'amusèrent, rigolèrent, buvèrent... Michaël qui ne tenait d'ailleurs pas l'alcool avait fini complètement ivre à la fin de la soirée. Mais, avant cela, le brun avait levé son verre en se mettant debout, attirant l'attention de tous.

"...Ahem, ahem... Gabriel et moi avons deux nouvelles à vous annoncer, hein mon ange?"

"... Oui..."

"Vraiment?" Fit Raphaël. "Allez, nous faites pas languir, dites !"

"Ouaaaaaaaiiiiiiis... Moi j'veux savoir..."

Les deux amants échangèrent des regards malicieux, puis Kira prit à nouveau la parole, non sans prendre son temps pour boire une gorgée du champagne de son verre.

"...Pour commencer, je vous présente la future Madame Sakuya, qui sera officiellement de la famille en juillet prochain."

Il désigna sa fiancée de la main, et aussitôt, de magnifiques teintes vermeilles vinrent se loger sur ses joues. Le rouquin siffla avec ses doigts, alors que le médecin s'enquièraient d'en savoir plus, sur la deuxième nouvelle. Le ténébreux s'apprêtait à le dire, quand Gabriel tira sur sa chemise pour le faire s'asseoir, le coupant dans son élan. Elle lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre en l'embrassant chastement, et profita de ce léger avantage sur lui pour lui souffler qu'elle aussi avait le droit de leur annoncer ; surtout cela. Kira lui adressa un grand sourire, lui signifiant que cela lui convenait parfaitement. Aussi, la jeune femme s'adressa-t-elle directement à son frère.

"Raphi, disons que dans peu de temps je risque d'avoir besoin de tes compétences."

"Comment ça, petite soeur?... Pourquoi?"

"...Je-je suis... Je suis enceinte..."

Le silence retomba d'un coup. Michaël observa le couple avec un air complètement désabusé, Raphaël, lui, semblait être en proie à une sorte de bug, qui faisait qu'il ne bougeait plus, les yeux équarquillés sur sa soeur.

"Tu veux bien me répéter ça!"

"Je suis enceinte... De Kira..."

Sitôt dit, sitôt prise dans les bras de son frère. Encore une bonne nouvelle. Kira la fixait amoureusement, passant la main sur son ventre, qui n'était pas encore arrondi. Michaël se mêla à la conversation.

"Depuis combien de temps?"

"Deux mois."

"Hm, alors, Mademoiselle, il va falloir venir me voir assez rapidement, que l'on effectue les premiers examens de grossesse et les premières échographies."

"Bien sûr docteur."

Ils partirent en éclats de rire, la soirée se déroula bien. Gabriel et Kira baignait dans le bonheur, tant et si bien qu'ils se marièrent l'été suivant, trois moi après la naissance de leur enfant. Il avait assisté à l'accouchement, cotnrairement à Raphaël qui avait fait sentir son désir de ne pas faire accoucher sa propre soeur. L'enfant naquit donc un beau matin de mai, en poussant un cri aigu. Ou plutôt les enfants étaient nés un beau matin de mai en poussant des cris aigus. On les avait mis dans les bras de leurs parents, l'ui dans ceux du père, l'autre dans ceux de la mère, en leur disant :

"Toutes mes félicitations, Madame, Monsieur. Ce sont des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Comment désirez-vous les appeler?"

Le garçon, aux cheveux noirs déjà bien fournis pour son âge, avait été nommé Uriel, en honneur à l'homme qui avait tiré Gabriel de sous la neige après son viol. La gamaine, quant à elle, avait été appelée Kuraï, parce que ce prénom plaisait bien aux deux parents.

Raphaël et Michaël s'étaient quant à eux pacsés, et à l'heure qu'il est, ils viennent d'adopter un petit garçon de trois ans, prénommé Raziel. Un peu tête brûlé et légèrement capricieux, il était déterminé et savait se mettre en colère pour un oui, pour un non ; il saurait certainement plus tard montrer sa colère pour modérer les actes des autres. Toujours est-il que Michaël et Gabriel se voient régulièrement, entrenant leur amitié, et les trois enfants grandissent ensemble. Ainsi, tout est bien qui finit bien.

Tout le monde s'aime, tout le monde est heureux, tout le monde a beaucoup d'enfants.

Encore une fois, tout va bien.

**FIN**

* * *

Emue? Ouais, un peu, c'est fini... Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue  



End file.
